Love, Between Berretta and Shot Gun
by TheReverless
Summary: UPDATE! Chapter 8!  Memang bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk mengatakan "kami pasti akan kembali"
1. My Name is Nico Robin, Secret Agent

** Summary : **Hidupku adalah pilihanku. Aku tak Akan pernah menyesal jadi diriku sendiri, juga pilihan yang aku tentukan untuk masa depanku.— Robin. Maksudnya? Bacalah sendiri, bro.

**Disclaimer :** OP © Eiichiro Oda

**Warning :** Gak jelas, aneh, stress *authornya*, selain itu gak ada.

**A/N**: Saya mengacau kali ini di fic. Saya hadir di dalam fiction ini, sekarang itulah hobby saya. Yahahahahaha~. Tak apa, saya bukan tokoh utamanya kok. Wkwkwkwkwk. Sekarang jadi demen 'merusak' pemandangan para readers sekalian.

* * *

Gadis berambut raven itu membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba mencari- cari dua orang yang seharusnya jadi tempatnya berlindung, tapi walaupun ia terus mencari, tak akan mungkin ditemukan walaupun mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Karena dipeluk bumi dalam kesunyian.

Gadis itu kembali menatap sayu. Diantara kerumunan orang- orang, dirinya merasa sepi dan kesepian itu sungguh menyakitkan. Sungguh ingin membuatnya berteriak dan menangis. Tapi apa yang bisa ia artikan lagi setelah ini? Hidupnya kini menjadi incaran. Tak mungkin bisa membangun relasi baru dengan orang- orang jika tidak ingin mereka mati.

Gadis itu mengontak sederet nomor di handphonenya dan kemudian menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Michi-san. Aku menolak atas perlindungan itu.. Sebagai gantinya, bolehkan aku menjadi bagian dari kalian?"

**Portgas D. Michi's Present:**

"**Love, beetwen of Barreta and Shot Gun"**

**ZoRo's Pairing**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**.**

**.**

_Robin's POV_

Inilah jalan hidupku. Sudah kupilih dengan keputusan sebaik mungkin. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal dengan pilihan yang buruk ini. Aku tahu, hal ini memang _gila_ dan _konyol_.

Perempuan seperti aku memilih jalan menjadi agen Rahasia? Sungguh _bodoh_.

Tapi, aku tak akan menyesal. Walaupun sejak awal, kedua orang tuaku yang merupakan agen rahasia pada awalnya, mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi menghindari aku dari kematian, juga menendang fakta sejauh mungkin bahwa aku adalah anak mereka, agar aku tak diburu, tak ikut mati bersama mereka.

Aku tahu, mereka pasti akan menangis jika tahu aku memilih jalan yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun, lawan yang aku hadapi adalah organisasi kejahatan besar yang harus dilenyapkan. Mereka, cepat atau lambat pasti akan tahu. Oleh sebab itu,

Aku tak akan lari.

Sudah cukup kebodohanku selama ini yang selalu membuatku kabur di setiap kali aku ditemukan. Sudah kupilih takdir hidupku untuk masa depan. Aku juga tidak kesepian di kelompok tersembunyi ini, aku bahagia, memiliki orang yang memilih jalan yang sama denganku. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal.

"Robin," Panggil seseorang padaku, teman satu pangkatku, Nami. "ada rapat nanti. Kurasa ada penemuan baru, dan kita harus menyusup lagi." Ucapnya dan diikuti cibirannya setelah akhir kalimat. Aku mendengar darinya, ia memang tak mau jadi agen rahasia, ia mengikuti jalan ini sejak masih kecil. Dan apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita bersantai ke kedai dulu?" Usulku padanya dan ia mengangguk setuju.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita jalan- jalan ke mall atau—" Ucapan Nami terpotong.

"Nami.. Rapat mulai satu jam setelah ini." Tegas ketua kelompokku, Michi-san, dan membuat Nami mendengus. Aku tertawa kecil, memang tidak akan cukup jika pergi berbelanja dengan Nami ke mall jika waktunya hanya satu jam.

.

.

Agen rahasia bagianku memang sedang memiliki misi. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu misi apa itu. Setelah pulang dari kedai, aku dan Nami bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Rapat tertutup, dan yang pasti, rahasia itu dimulai dengan sunyi. Memang lebih tegang daripada rapat- rapat kantor yang sebenarnya tak kalah mengerikannya.

"Robin, kenapa semuanya agen- agen kalangan atas ya?" Bisik Nami padaku dengan ngeri. Memang ngeri juga, yang duduk di meja panjang ini adalah agen kalangan atas yang sudah lumayan terkenal namanya di agen rahasia yang tersembunyi namun besar ini.

"Aku juga tak tahu.." Jawabku pendek dan melihat ke semua arah. Memang ada perempuan, tapi umurnya sudah kepala 3. Hanya aku dan Nami yang berkepala 2 disini.

Ralat, Masih ada satu lagi.

Ketua kelompok agen 25 ini, Michi-san. Umurnya memang masih muda, tapi ia memang sudah mengabdi pada agen rahasia yang informasinya-pun masih samar, walaupun aku adalah anggota mereka. Aku yakin, itu pasti agar tidak membiarkan penyusup mengetahui rahasia agen ini.

Aku melirik jarum jam. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum mulai. Kelompok 25, kelompok paling _on time_ dan paling hati- hati dalam mengerjakan misi. Aku yang masih baru ini cukup senang dengan jabatanku yang lumayan besar dalam kelompok yang terpandang ini.

Aku tidak hafal semuanya yang ada di ruangan ini. Tapi aku kenal beberapa. Karena kami masih satu bagian, walaupun besar, kelompok kami masih sama.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai rapatnya," ucap Michi-san yang kemudian datang dan menyalakan LCD yang sedari tadi tertidur, "langsung saja. Misi kali ini adalah misi yang sulit," Ucapnya membuat semuanya tak ada yang berbicara. Tentu saja, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Kali ini targetnya adalah seorang laki- laki yang lumayan kuat, dan terbilang masih muda," jawabnya dan menampilkan gambar seorang laki- laki, berambut hijau, dan berkulit agak coklat. Wajahnya serius, "_dia_ adalah sumber dari peperangan yang terjadi akhir- akhir ini."

Sulit dipercaya.

Itulah wajah yang ditampakan olehku, Nami, dan seluruh orang yang duduk di kursi hitam yang elegan dan sangat nyaman, namun untuk bersantai pastilah mustahil.

"Ya, memang sulit dipercaya. Bahkan aku juga tak percaya, bahwa dia adalah murid kelas 2 SMA di Grand Line." Ujar Michi-san membuat semuanya terkejut dan membuat Michi-san tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu tak bisa menenangkan. "Ya, ya, aku tahu kalian semua kaget. Tapi kalian tidak bisa melihat kekuatan seseorang dari umurnya, bukan?"

Ya, benar juga. Aku kembali melirik laptop-ku. Muncul data tentang laki- laki yang ada di foto itu. Masih muda, setahun lebih muda dariku. Entah palsu atau apa, tapi memang wajahnya terlihat masih muda.

Walaupun kalau itu adalah _baby face_ yang bisa mematahkan umur sekalipun.

"Kalian bisa baca datanya sendiri nanti," Sambung Michi-san membuat semuanya yang serius membaca data itu kembali melihat LCD yang ada di depan ruangan, "kali ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah penyamaran."

Lagi- lagi hal itu. Walaupun memang dalam penyamaran aku tidak pernah langsung diterjunkan karena aku masih baru.

"Karena itu, bos besar kita menunjuk Nico-san dan Nami-san untuk menyusup ke sekolah itu, kemudian mendekati orang itu perlahan." Sambung Michi-san membuatku dan Nami sedikit terkejut tanpa suara.

"Keberatan?" Tanya Michi-san dengan nada santai, tapi aura death glarenya sangat terasa sampai ke belakang ruangan.

"Ti, tidak.."

Aku tersenyum tipis, aku setidaknya cukup bosan ada di belakang terus menerus. Setidaknya terjun ke panggung, bukan hal yang buruk.

"Bagus, sekarang yang harus dilakukan oleh kalian berdua hanya mengorek informasi. Sekecil apapun itu, harus kalian laporkan kepada tim laporan." Ucap Michi-san, setelah itu, di laptop masing- masing terlihat kembali kiriman tentang pembagian tim.

Hanya ada 3, tim Laporan yang biasanya menangkap laporan dari yang menyusup, Tim Pendengar Sadapan yang mendengar percakapan, dan Tim Penyerangan yang ditugaskan untuk siaga jika merasa perlu untuk menangkap para anak buahnya.

"Ya. Kurasa kalian yang sudah berpengalaman akan hal ini tak perlu lagi dijelaskan terperinci. Aku sudah mempersiapkan masuk sekolah dan yang lainnya. Sisanya tinggal kalian yang bekerja." Kata Michi-san dan mematikan LCD dan bangkit berdiri. Kami para bawahannya membungkuk ketika ia bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Nami menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Aku tak habis pikir. Aku ini lemah! Bagaimana jika nanti musuh tahu aku ini mata- mata, dan aku dibunuh?" Desisnya dan meratapi nasibnya.

Aku tersenyum, "aku akan melindungimu." Jawabku dan tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, Robin. Kau bisa pakai senjata? Kita kan bagian pengawas, tak wajib dalam pertarungan. Bagaimana kalau kita nanti dijadikan sandera?" Tanya Nami antusias dan menatapku.

"Aku bisa memakai barreta." Ucapku dengan senyum dan mengeluarkan pistol itu dari dalam laci mejaku. "Punya mendiang ayahku. Aku dulu sering diajari agar bisa membela diri," ucapku dan kembali memasukannya.

Nami hanya mengangguk- angguk dan tiduran di sofa. "Tapi kita kembali ke sekolah.. Aku malas," ucapnya. "Sudah berapa tahun setelah aku lulus dari jenjang SMA dan mengabdi di agen rahasia ini ya?" Ucap mengingat- ingat.

"Mengeluh lagi kau, Nami.."

Kami berbalik, melihat ketua kami yang tersenyum.

"Anu, maaf.. Michi-san.."

"Panggil aku Michi saja," ucapnya dan tersenyum, "ini diluar jam _kerja _kita." Sambungnya membuat aku berpikir bahwa sosok seperti ini memang hebat dan pantas jadi ketua, "aku mengerti kamu lelah, Nami.. Tapi walaupun kau mempersalahkan kedua orang tuamu yang mendidikmu sejak kecil untuk mengabdi disini, jalan hidupmu yang menentukan adalah dirimu sendiri. Sama denganku kok, aku juga jujur saja lelah dengan hidup sebagai agen rahasia yang sewaktu- waktu bisa membuat kita mati dibunuh."

"Ya sih," Ucap Nami dan tersenyum. Seakan ia bisa merima ucapan Michi-san yang memang hebat, "ngomong- ngomong, Michi-s— Michi, maksudku, kenapa juga bisa ada di agen ini? Bahkan jadi ketua kelompok?"

Michi-san tersenyum, "aku keturunan mata- mata, sama denganmu. Tapi aku lebih mirip Robin. Aku memilih untuk jadi anggota setelah aku diberi perlindungan saksi. Aku hidup dengan terus diburu oleh para penjahat, oleh karena itu, lebih baik aku disini." Jawabnya dengan santai. "Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Jangan lupa, besok kalian berdua tidak boleh membocorkan satupun informasi kita. Kali ini, kalian kupercayakan langsung. Jadi, jangan kecewakan."

"Baik.." Ujar Nami lemas, dan aku hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Michi : "Wuih. Aku bisa bikin drama Actioooonn~!"

Ace : "Ini baru dikit, bodoh."

Michi : "Tapi gue udah menentukan akhir cerita ini! Aku semakin semangat, Ace~!"

Ace : "Terserah dirimu sajalah."

Michi : "Huuhh~ Ace jahat. Berikanlah sedikit pujian untukku~!"

Ace : "Ya. Ya. Kau hebat *tapi bohong*"

Michi : "Ah, sudahlah. Buat penutupnya!"

Ace : **"Sampai ketemu di part 2!"**


	2. Unforgotten Memories

**Summary **: "Mata dibayar mata, kejam dibayar kejam, darah dibayar darah."

**Disclaimer ** : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Warning:** Part 2 ini sama abalnya dengan part 1-nya. Anchur, stress, gak jelas. Selain itu gak ada.

**A/N ** : Kritik, saran, komentar silakan. Asal juga mikir perasaan orang lain. hehehehe.

* * *

**Portgas D. Michi's Present:**

"**Love, Between Berreta and Shot Gun."**

**Story by: Portgas D. Michi/ 2011**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

.

.

Robin's POV

Aku kembali menatap dua wajah yang tersenyum di dalam foto yang tak bisa bergerak itu. Aku tersenyum.

Kedua orang tuaku.

Wajah mereka yang hangat, namun tegas. Aku benar- benar rindu pada mereka. Walaupun sekali lagi,

Aku tak ada penyesalan.

Aku tak menyesal aku menjadi sebatang kara karena kepergian mereka dari dunia ini, aku belajar menjadi seorang yang kuat dan tidak bergantung pada yang lain. Aku tak menyesal kesepian seperti ini, karena dalam kesepian itu aku menemukan Nami juga Michi-san yang memiliki nasib yang tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Aku sudah mengerti, aku harus belajar untuk tak menyesali hidupku. Aku terus berusaha untuk jadi kuat, karena kematian kedua orang tuaku-lah, aku mau mencoba untuk menyentuh dan menggunakan berreta yang bahkan adalah kenangan masa laluku.

Dimana dengan berreta inilah, aku menyaksikan peristiwa ayahku yang membunuh dirinya sendiri dan ibuku yang 'kubunuh' dengan berreta ini.

.

.

General's POV

Pagi telah menjelang. Hari yang sebenarnya (tidak) ditunggu oleh kedua gadis yang memiliki 2 kepribadian itu datang.

Menjalani kembali masa SMA yang seharusnya tak perlu lagi dilakukan mereka. Tapi inilah tugas mereka. Tugas, harus dijalankan. Suka, tidak suka ataupun mau, tidak mau.

"Bangun, Nami. Kita nanti telat," Panggil Robin masih sembari menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin.

_SMA.. Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?_ Batinnya dan menaikan kedua bahunya sendiri tanda tak peduli.

Nami membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, "memangnya hari ini ada apa?" Tanyanya masih tak sadar dan bingung dengan penampilan Robin, "kenapa kau.. pakai seragam anak SMA..?"

Robin tertawa kecil, "kau lupa ya? Kita mulai hari ini, menjalankan _misi_." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

Nami mengerutkan kening, "misi..— Wah! Iya! Aku lupa! Waduh! Harus mandi sebelum—" Ucapan Nami terhenti setelah mendengar bahwa pintu beranda terbuka lebar dan terpampang seorang wanita menatapnya sangar.

"Nami... Kau pikir kau bisa malas- malasan, hah?" Tanya ketua kelompok agen 25 mereka, Michi, dengan sangar, "mau kulaporkan pada atasan bahwa kau melalaikan tugasmu..?"

"Gyaa! Jangan! A, aku mandi dulu deh!" Teriak Nami histeris dan menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Robin dan Nami tinggal satu kamar. Bukan karena mereka rekan kerja atau apa, tapi karena kemauan mereka sendiri. Perlu dijelaskan, bahwa agen rahasia tidak perlu tinggal satu rumah atau satu lokasi, karena mereka malah akan mengundang kecurigaan yang besar.

Tidak siapapun yang boleh mengetahui hal itu, mereka adalah agen rahasia. Pihak sipil-pun dilarang, pemerintah-pun hanya tahu dokumen mereka, tentang siapa saja yang tergabung, dilarang keras.

Michi tertawa dengan laknat, perubahan yang dratis. Padahal kemarin dia baik.. "Robin, kau sudah tahu tentang target kali ini?" Tanyanya pada Robin yang sudah bersiap.

Robin mengangguk, "Roronoa Zoro, kelas 2-3 Jurusan IPS *A/N: Maaf kalau salah, soalnya saya belum masuk SMA.*," ucapnya dengan lancar.

"Ya, tapi dia berbeda dengan penjahat biasa." Ucap Michi dengan misterius, membuat Robin bingung.

"Maksudmu, Michi-san?" Tanyanya dengan keheranan yang cukup besar.

"Yaaahh.. Bagaimana yah, susah dijelaskan. Kau harus lakukan dari nol." Jawab Michi menyebalkan dan langsung keluar dari kamar mereka dari beranda.

Tunggu,

Dari beranda?

"Ah, Michi-san.. Ini kan.. lantai 20.." Peringat Robin pada Michi yang memang tadi datang dari beranda. "jangan loncat.."

Michi mengerutkan kening bingung, "hah? Loncat? Buat apa? Apartemen kita kan sebelahan," ucapnya dan nyengir dan meloncat ke beranda yang berjarak 4 meter dari beranda apartemen Robin dan Nami itu.

"Sejak kapan.." Ujar Robin sweatdroped.

"Sejak fiction ini dibikin," jawab Michi asal dan hilang dari beranda. *Author ngawur nomor satu*.

Robin menghela nafas, ia kembali menutup pintu geser beranda dan mengetuk kamar mandi, "Nami, sampai kapan mau bernyanyi di dalam? Kita nanti telat," ucapnya tenang, namun membuat yang diajak berbicara jadi panik. Menambahkan kepanikan oknum di dalam, "20 menit lagi."

Robin tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk di kursi.

.

.

Zoro's POV

_Aku membuka mataku, aku berharap agar semua yang telah telah terjadi itu hanyalah mimpiku yang akan usai ketika dariku kembali ke alam sadar._

_ Tapi, ini bukanlah suatu mimpi._

_ Melainkan kenyataan yang buruk, _

_ Aku sangat membenci kenyataan ini._

.

.

"Oi, Zoro,"

Seseorang memanggilku membuat mataku terpaksa terbuka, walaupun sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur. "Hmm?"

"Katanya ada anak baru kesini," ucap Usopp. Temanku, bukan hanya sekedar teman di sekolah dan kawan baik, tapi sekutu.

"Memangnya aku peduli," ucapku dengan santai. Aku teringat dengan tugas Usopp untuk menghabisi seseorang yang tahu akan keberadaanku disini, "sudah kau lakukan tugas itu, Usopp?" Tanyaku serius padanya. Jika ia lupa, akulah yang akan terancam.

"Sudah, beres." Jawabnya dengan enteng, "hanya menembak radius 30 meter bukan suatu masalah besar."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Walaupun Usopp adalah anak yang berisik dan sedikit menyebalkan (bagiku), ia adalah penembak yang jitu. Aku memerlukannya sebagai tangan kananku.

Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Anak SMA dengan tangan yang sudah berdarah oleh darah ratusan, bukan,

Ribuan orang. Mungkin. Sayangnya aku tak pernah hitung orang yang kubunuh.

Jika seandainya 'kejadian' itu tidak terjadi, aku tidak akan jadi sekejam ini. Tidak akan jadi pembunuh bayaran yang seharusnya tak kulakukan.

Masa laluku-lah yang membuatku begini. Kebencian yang belum terbalaskan itulah yang membuatku menjadi sadis begini.

Masa laluku yang sejujurnya saja, tidak begitu indah, tetapi damai dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuaku yang walaupun jarang bersamaku, tetapi sangat menyayangiku lenyap karena seseorang yang memiliki kelompok yang sungguh kubenci.

Aku membenci 'sekelompok' yang katanya menjunjung nama 'keadilan'. Tapi apakah sebuah keadilan itu boleh dijadikan alasan untuk membunuh orang yang tak bersalah?

Sekolompok Agen Rahasia pemerintah.

Aku sangat membenci mereka, karena itulah, aku menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang identitasnya gelap, bersembunyi di bayang- bayang, yang nantinya pasti, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menargetkanku dalam misi mereka.

Masih ada orang yang lebih kejam daripada aku, karena merekalah aku menjadi kejam.

Seakan mata dibayar mata, kejam dibayar kejam,

Darah dibayar darah.

Mereka membunuh, atas nama keadilan. Setidaknya itu kata mereka.

Tapi buatkan itu hanya omong kosong! Apanya yang keadilan? Kedua orang tuaku, mereka lenyapkan tanpa ada berita, dan dengan kejamnya menghapuskan keberadaan keluarga kami. Kejadian sial itu, kejadian yang paling kubenci. Aku kehilangan kakakku. Aku kehilangan semua keluargaku, aku jadi sebatang kara.

Bukan,

Mereka mengira aku mati. Mereka membakar rumahku sampai menjadi abu, melenyapkan semua keberadaan keluargaku, juga identitas orang tuaku yang juga..

Sesama agen rahasia!

"_Kamu siapa?"_

_ Aku bertanya kepada seseorang yang ada di ruang kerja ayah dan ibuku. Aku terheran karena orang itu mengacak- acak lemari dokumen orang tuaku, padahal aku dan kakakku sama sekali dilarang keras untuk masuk. Laki- laki itu sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum._

_ "Aku teman ayahmu.." Jawabnya dengan wajah tertutup topi hitam. _

_ "Kenapa ada disini? Papa dan Mama padahal melarang kami untuk memasuki ruang itu." Jawabku merendah karena merasa ditirikan. Dalam wajahnya yang tertutup itu, terlihat bibirnya tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang menenangkan, tapi menegangkan. Aku melihat sesuatu di tangannya dan menunjuknya, "itu pulpen papa-ku.."_

_ "Oh, maaf." Laki- laki itu kemudian memberikan pulpen itu padaku._

_ "Papa belum pulang ya? Mama juga? Padahal aku menunggu mereka.." Jawabku bersedih dan memegang pulpen itu dengan erat._

_ "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau menunggu mereka di ruang keluarga?" Usul laki- laki itu, mungkin entah tanpa kesadarannya mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya terlihat olehku. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan itu, aku senang dengan idenya itu._

_ "Ya!"_

Apanya yang menunggu.

Orang tuaku sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sudah dibunuh olehnya sedari tadi. Aku yang menunggu disana mendapati kalau rumahku terlahap api secara perlahan, mulai dari luar. Hingga akhirnya aku terkurung di lingkaran api.

Aku mungkin mati kalau saja kakakku tidak keluar dan membawaku pergi. Wajah mereka semua jadi terlupakan olehku saking traumanya. Akupun tak mau mengingat wajah kedua orang tuaku, kakakku, ataupun _dia_.

Tapi aku tak akan lupa semuanya terbayar, hutangku dengan nyawa kakakku, harus kubayar dengan nyawa. Aku yang bisa keluar dengan selamat ini punya hutang kepada mereka bertiga.

Mata dibayar mata, darah dibayar darah.

Nyawa dibayar nyawa.

"ZORO!"

Aku terkejut, lamunanku terbuyar dengan teriakan milik Usopp, "Apa? Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Bentakku kesal.

"Hei, kau yang melamun! Jangan menyalahkanku! Aku sudah memanggilmu sampai tiga kali!" Balas Usopp tak mau kalah. Pas dengan saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu." Jawabku asal dan menghiraukan teriakan Usopp. Aku memandang dua orang yang masuk ke kelas. Anak baru yang diceritakan Usopp ya?

Kok rasanya wajah yang perempuan tinggi itu aku sepertinya pernah lihat?

"Anak- anak," Sensei mulai berbicara, sementara para laki- laki di kelas (kecuali aku, mungkin Usopp juga, entahlah.) mulai memasang wajah MuPeng. Menyebalkan. "Mereka berdua jadi teman sekelas kalian,"

"Namaku Nami." Ucap gadis yang berambut oranye.

"Namaku Nico Robin," Ucap gadis yang disebelahnya, yang kumaksud itu. Berambut raven, maksudku, hitam kebiruan.

Ah, untuk apa kupikirkan. Mungkin saja aku memang pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Tak penting.

.

.

_Robin's POV_

Itu dia.

Target kami.

Seorang laki- laki yang duduk di belakang, kiri kelas. Yang berambut hijau dan menguap-nguap itu. Aku belum dapat intruksi pasti dari Michi-san, jadi aku setidaknnya akan melakukan pendekatan, ataupun mendapat informasi secara diam- diam.

Aku harus melakukan tugas ini dengan benar. Aku adalah seorang agen rahasia. Hidup penuh kepalsuan. Itu harus kubiasakan. Aku masih baru, tapi aku harus menjawab semua kepercayaan Michi-san padaku.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti dan misteri.

Lembaran baruku untuk beberapa waktu kedepan di mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

**Pojok Review!**

Michi : "Haaaahhh.. Selesai juga akhirnya! Senangnya!"

Ace : "Sudah, jangan banyak bacot! Balas review! Cepat!"

Michi : "Dih, siapa lo nyuruh- nyuruh saya?"

Ace : "Lakukan atau kau akan kubakar habis sampai tulang- tulang mu... *death glare*"

Michi : "Euh, Yes Sir!"

Ace : "Bagus. Sekarang kita mulai dari **Sugar Princess71.** 'wahhh ficnya keren banget senpai... tapi, pendek jadi bikin aku penasaran, hehe. salam kenal ya senpai, cepetan update... ^^.."

Michi : "Ah, terima kasih. Saya tersandung—"

Ace : "Tersanjung, baka! Dasar author gak berpendidikan!"

Michi : "We! Suka- suka gue! Mulut- mulut gue!"

Ace : "Mau kubakar?"

Michi : "Tidak.. Okeh, Sugar Princess71, terima kasih banyak! Salam kenal juga! Okeh, ini udah di update, memang dikit- dikit, tapi gak lama- lama kok!"

Ace : "Yosh, sekarang dari **chichann.** Hello Michi-san. /o/ Pertama, mau kasitau soal judul. Between itu 'e'nya dobel di belakang, bukan depan. Trus yang kutau senjata yang ada itu namanya Beretta,,, bukan Barreta. Coba search di google deh ;) Yah tapi idenya keren kok. Kayak agen rahasia gtgt.. Btw nama perusahaan agennya apa nih? Ayo update, penasaran :D Gomen kalo reviewnya kayaknya menggurui banget orz.. Iya lah, Chichann, nih author gak berpendidikan!"

Michi : "Sialan kau! Ehm, Chichann, terima kasih untuk ajarannya. Memang bener kok. Saya memang untuk tulisan nggak begitu peduli, soalnya saya memang agak sembrono. Jadi malu.. Padahal saya sekolahnya di Sekolah Swasta National Plus.. Memalukan.. Sekali lagi maaf. Saya memang kurang peduli dengan ejaan. Trus untuk nama senjata, memang saya salah. Saya minta maaf. Gomenasai."

Ace : "Lanjut, ke.. **Dark Leg Sanji**. Hah, maaf ya Michi, aku baru bisa review. Habis pulang dr kampus. Capek nih. Hehehe... Wow, akhirnya fic ZoRo km publish jg. Cepet bgt. Ceritanya menarik kok. Aku gak nyangka km bikin cerita ttg agen rahasia. Kirain cerita ttg anak sekolah kyk kebanyakan fic lain. Ck...ck...ck...Aku ...Aku tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^_^"

Michi : "Halo juga~~! Nggak apa, saya senang kok! Iya, agen rahasia yang nyamar di sekolahan! Begitu deh! Hehehehehe~ Idenya langsung terpkir aja. Jadilah fiction abal ini."

Ace : "Bagus. Ngaku. Lanjut ke, **Portgas D. Natsume**. AAAAAA, Syel! Keren banget ceritanya! Kenapa lo gak pernah bilang punya cerita begini! Eh? Temen lo, Michi?"

Michi : "Yoiyoi! Teman satu kelas, sahabatan. Wkwkwkwkwkwk. 97~~~ Keren? Masa sih? Wkwkwkwkwkwk~"

Ace : "Lanjut, ke **roronoalolu youichi.** kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD. michi-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! akhirnya! terima kasih sudah mau membuat ZoroRobin! yah, meskipun aku tahu Zoro tetap dipasangkan dengan Robin, bukan aku, yah, aku terima. aku kan orang baik! #plak#. oke. maafkan omongan ngelantur diatas! apdet! apdet! gak pake lama! *maksa*"

Michi : "Ya, sama-sama~. Sayangnya ini bukan one shot. Kalau OS, gak seru. Saya mau buat action- action gitu deh! Ya, saya maafkan. Karena saya baik."

Ace : "UHUK! HOOOEEEKKK~! Muntah darah dah gue.."

Michi : "Bacot, kau koboi! Sudah. Tutup fiction ini!"

Ace : "Ya, ya. **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaaa~!**"


	3. Silent Meaning

**Summary : **"Apa kau ingin membiarkan anak buahmu mati ditangannya? Roronoa Zoro itu kuat, kau tahu? Selain bisa menggunakan shot gun dengan radius tembak lebih dari 100 meter, dia juga ahli pertempuran jarak dekat dengan pedangnya!"

**Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda is Owner Of OP

**Warning** **:** Abal, gak jelas, Aneh, jelek.. Yah, yang negatif- negatif deh. Tapi untuk warning LEMON atau segalanya nggak. Maklum lah, Authornya abal juga..

**A/N** **:** Maafkan saya jika part ini atau selanjutnya masih (atau tambah) anchur atau aneh. Saya memang sangat Abal. Hiks..

* * *

_Aku dendam._

_ Aku benci._

_ Aku marah._

_ Tapi aku tak bisa mengerti mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat wajah yang kubenci itu. Pada akhirnya, aku harus menumpahkannya pada orang yang tak bersalah._

**Portgas D. Michi's Present:**

"**Love, Between Berretta and Shot Gun"**

**Writen and Story by Portgas D. Michi/ 2011**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

.

.

_Zoro's POV_

Andaikan saat aku masih bisa tersenyum pada mereka..

Andaikan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang membuat mereka menyesal ataupun marah, mungkin benci kepadaku..

Aku tak Akan pernah menyesal sebesar ini..

Walaupun aku sadar, takdir tak dapat dirubah.

Dan kebencian ini tak akan bisa terhapus dalam diriku, sebelum aku melihat darah _mereka _ yang kuambil dan kulihat berada di tanganku sendiri.

_General's POV_

Michi membalikan wajahnya tepat ketika telepon 'markas' mereka. Ia dengan segera mengangkat telepon itu karena sudah tahu dari siapa telepon itu dan untuk siapa.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya langsung tanpa basa- basi, "bos."

Suara dari seberang sana tertawa, _"dasar tak ada sopan santun kau. Bisa tidak kau itu lebih belajar tata cara berbicara yang sopan pada seorang atasan tertinggi, hah?" _Tanya suara dari seberang sana dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting," jawab Michi asal dan mulai malas dengan basa- basi itu, "katakan tujuanmu meneleponku, bukan, kelompokku." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

_"Yaah.. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kupertanyakan. Walaupun kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya."_ Jawab suara itu dan terdengar mulai serius. _"Kau sudah menyuruh Nami dan Nico Robin menyusup?"_

"Tentu saja sudah. Kurasa malah telat satu hari. Juga karena Roronoa Zoro itu adalah pembunuh yang berdarah dingin dan kelihatan bukan sembarang orang, aku langsung menerjunkan mereka hari ini," jawab Michi dan membolak- balikan dokumen misi yang sedang dijalankan oleh kelompoknya. "Apa ada kekeliruan?"

Suara laki- laki dari seberang itu terdengar menghela nafasnya dengan durasi yang cukup lama, dibuat- buat. _"Kau tahu? Target kita yang harus kita hentikan pekerjaannya itu. Dia punya hubungan dengan kita."_

"Lalu?"

_"Buka dokumen atau kau ingat kasus 10 tahun yang lalu, yang setidaknya pasti kau pernah baca. Kejadian teman membunuh teman..?" _Tanya suara itu dan Michi menggumamkan suara 'hmm' tanda mengerti. _"Setelah agen 4 menyelidiki dengan seksama, ternyata Roronoa Zoro itu.."_

"Apa? Jangan memotong kalimat, aku tidak suka," Komentar Michi serius dan kesal karena bos-nya itu menghentikan ucapannya.

_"Dia itu anak dari.. Ketua Agen 12 yang dibunuh 10 tahun lalu."_ Jawab suara itu membuat Michi terkejut.

"APA? Artinya dia—" Michi tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ia mulai panik. Ia yakin, tujuan Roronoa Zoro itu selama ini menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang gelap identitas dan diburu pastilah.

_"Ya. Dia mau balas dendam pada kita. Yang dikiranya membunuh orang tuanya."_ Jawab suara itu membuat Michi semakin panik, _"karena itu, bisa kita hentikan saja misi kali ini?"_

"Menghentikan?" Tanya Michi heran, "lalu kita harus main congklak sementara Roronoa Zoro itu membunuh banyak orang tanpa meninggalkan SEDIKITPUN jejaknya? Kalau saja yang dibunuhnya beberapa bulan lalu mati tanpa memberitahukan tentangnya, kita tak bisa mengejarnya sampai sini!"

_"Apa kau ingin membiarkan anak buahmu mati ditangannya? Roronoa Zoro itu kuat, kau tahu? Selain bisa menggunakan shot gun dengan radius tembak lebih dari 100 meter, dia juga ahli pertempuran jarak dekat dengan pedangnya!"_

"Bukan itu," Sanggah Michi membuat penelepon di seberangnya terdengar bingung, "kurasa daripada bertempur, lebih baik jalan damai."

.

.

_Robin's POV_

Aku terus berpikir. Tak kudengarkan penjelasan akar pangkat- pangkatan itu. *Eh, kalau itu bener ya. Saya gak tahu pelajaran anak SMA. Saya masih SMP*. Aku masih mengangap ide Michi-san ngawur dan aneh.

_"Jalan damai?" Tanyaku dengan earphone di telinganya dan telinga Nami. Telepon dari ketua kami membuat kami harus menyingkir dari kerumunan anak- anak sekolah._

_ "Apa maksudnya, Michi-san? Biasanya kau itu paling senang dalam soal pertempuran dan hal yang biasanya mengundang marak- marak—" Tanya Nami dengan bingung, "kenapa dan apa maksudnya 'jalan damai' pada laki- laki yang sudah membunuh sangat banyak orang itu?"_

_ Suara dari telepon terdengar serius, "dengar baik- baik. Pokoknya jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kalian itu bukan masyarakat sipil biasa. Kalian benar- benar bisa mati kalau identitas kalian ketahuan." Ucap Michi-san dari telepon dengan serius membuat Nami berkeringat dingin. "kalaupun nanti ketahuan. Jangan langsung main tembak seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kelompok penyerbu. Pokoknya jika waktunya datang, akan kujelaskan." Sambung Michi-san dari telepon itu, tanpa salam langsung mematikan sambungan telepon._

_ "Eh? Michi-san!" Panggil kami berdua kompak. Sia- sia kami memanggil, ketua kami ini memang selalu membuat kami bertanya- tanya._

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sepelan mungkin. Aku merasa wajahku terlalu tua untuk disebut anak SMA. Kalau Nami sih masih terlihat (seperti) anak SMA-nya. Sementara, aku hanya bisa melihat bahwa diriku itu bermuka tua, atau memang pada aslinya memang tidak sepantaran dengan anak SMA.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanda pelajaran kedelapan berakhir, istirahat kedua dimulai. Nami langsung menyerbuku untuk berdiskusi maksud ketua kelompok kami itu. Pasti untuk itu.

"Robin, aku masih tidak mengerti," keluh Nami dan mendengus bingung. Aku tersenyum. Aku juga sama tidak mengertinya denganmu, Nami.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita jangan diskusi hal itu disini. Nanti saja kita tanya. Toh, Michi-san apartemennya di sebelah rumah kita," ucapku membuat keputusan dengan sebijak- bijaknya.

Aku dan Nami berjalan keluar kelas. Hendak berkeliling sekolah. Aku melewati Roronoa Zoro itu yang sedang berdiskusi dengan temannya yang berhidung panjang. Aku melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Hei, wanita." Panggilnya membuat terkejut padaku, "sepertinya wajahmu pernah kulihat. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyanya membuatku terkejut.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabku tanpa basa- basi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia membuang wajahnya, "tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertanya."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah." Jawabku dan berjalan lagi. Nami menarik lengan baju seragamku dan berbisik.

"Hei, Robin? Kenapa malah bicara begitu? Bukankah lebih baik tadi kita lakukan pendekatan," bisiknya dengan bingung dengan sikapku.

"Tidak semudah itu," jawabku dan tersenyum simpul, membuat Nami mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung akan perkataanku itu. "dia murid yang cukup populer juga di sekolah ini. Aku tak begitu mengerti karena kita baru masuk, tapi aku yakin ketika melihat wajah para wanita disini yang seakan sangat menginginkannya. Lagipula, dia sepertinya laki- laki yang tertutup. Aku bisa mengerti dari cara bicaranya tadi," Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Yaaaahh.. Target kali ini susah sekali," keluh Nami dan mencibir.

"Memangnya biasanya tidak? Kita itu kan sebenarnya bukan bagian begini, kita bagian belakang 'panggung' ini. Tapi mungkin karena misi ini 'beda'?" Ujarku dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ya,"ucap Nami mulai lelah dengan pikiran- pikiran yang membuatnya bingung, "'beda'"

.

.

"Mari Kita buat kelompok untuk belajar ujian."

Ucapan sensei.. Ehm, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Garp-sensei. Membuat Nami menghela nafas. Baru satu hari sudah ada persiapan ulangan? Lucu sekali.

"Yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi,"

Apa?

Nami hendak berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya meminta protes. Tapi aku dengan cepat menghentikannya.

"Nami, tidak ada gunanya juga kau protes." Ucapku dan membuatnya terduduk di kursi dengan paksa, "ujian itu sudah dipersiapkan berbulan- bulan. Ada murid baru ataupun tidak, ujian tidak mungkin diundur."

Nami menghela nafas, "benar juga. Aku juga sudah lupa pelajaran anak SMA.. Menyebalkan sekali kita. Kalau saja Michi-san bukanlah atasan kita.. Mungkin dia sudah..." Ucapan Nami kupotong dengan ucapanku yang pasti membuatnya mati kutu.

"Sudah apa?" Tanyaku menggodanya.

"Ukh.." Nami menyerah tidak langsung. Aku tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita harus mengejar pelajaran lama ini, Nami.. Entah siapa yang akan dipasangkan dengan kita," Ucapku dan menyimak pembagian kelompok yang diberikan oleh Garp-sensei.

"Kelompok ke-5," Ucap Garp-sensei membahana, suaranya mengalahkan murid- murid yang sedang bergembira ria ataupun berkeluh kesah karena mendapatkan kelompok yang diinginkan ataupun tidak. "Ketua, Nico Robin. Anggota, Nami—" Ucapan Garp-sensei terpotong oleh teriakan Nami yang bahagia, mungkin karena kami memang tidak begitu dekat dengan orang- orang di kelas ini. Aku juga senang, karena aku bisa bersama Nami.

Sebetulnya aku ingin protes, kenapa aku yang jadi ketuanya. Tapi aku tak berani memotong ucapan Garp-sensei. Aku juga hanya bisa diam dan menurut. "— Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, Roronoa Zoro."

Eh?

"Sekelompok?" Tanya Nami berbisik di telingaku.

"Yah, aku membuat Nico Robin menjadi ketuanya karena nilai tesnya sangat baik. Mohon Bantuannya Nico-san." Ucap Garp-sensei dan melanjutkan ke kelompok berikutnya.

Aku tersenyum misterius.

Keburuntungan berpihak padaku.

.

.

Poooojoooooookkkkk ... *Jeng.. Jeng.. JENGGGG!*

Ace : "Ehem, hari ini si author saraph kita, Saraph D. Michi sedang raib entah kemana. Jadi biar Portgas D. Ace ini saja yang membalas semua review dari para readers yang terhormat sekalian!"

Michi : "Twolwonggggg! *disembunyiin Ace di gudang*"

Ace : "Ada suara ya? Mungkin itu jangkrik? Ya, lanjut saja ya! Dari.. **eleamaya**."

"Telat baca nih. Aku malah baca punyanya Roronoalolu Youichi duluan. Apa kalian janjian? Dua-duanya sama2 pair Zoro x Robin dengan genre crime dan berkutat di seputar agen rahasia. Sejujurnya aku kaget lho kamu nulis pair ini. Biasanya klo ada author baru kan aku suka ngecek profilnya tuh dan aku tahu kamu menyebutkan bahwa kamu tidak suka pairing ini, jadi waktu itu blom kubaca ehehehehe...

Btw, usia tokoh2nya ga sama dengan canon-nya ya? Kok Robin ma Zoro cuma beda 1 th? Klo sama kan Robin lebih pas klo nyamar/nyusup jadi guru. Soal ini: "Walaupun kalau itu adalah baby face yang bisa mematahkan umur sekalipun." LOL. Aku bener2 ketawa, Zoro baby face? Muka boros mah klo dia, banyak pembaca yg ngira dia usia 20-30 sebelum tau fakta usianya yg 19 th lho. Klo Luffy sih iya baby face, apalagi otaknya XD.

Hmm, penyusupan di sekolah lagi. Plot-nya setipe dengan fic Zoro x OC-mu yg dia jadi malaikat itu. Meskipun ada bedanya juga sih. Klo yg itu kan Zoro mengawasi Allen, nah ini Zoro adalah target Robin. Tapi masih mending kok daripada aku yg belum coba-coba bikin genre crime. Aku lebih bodoh lagi nih, berretta itu apa sih? Terus, masa lalu Zoro itu kok mirip dengan masa lalu Bu Jodie-nya Detektif Conan ya? Terinspirasi kah atau kebetulan?

Mmm, Zoro punya dendam sama agen rahasia. Aku menunggu klo2 ada adegan pertarungan antara Zoro dan Robin, pasti WOW!

Wokeh, keep updating!"

Michi : **"Janjian? Sepertinya nggak tuh. Soalnya fiction ini di publish lumayan lebih lama berapa hari dari pada Roronoalolu Youichi. Mungkin dia yang terinspirasi pada fic ini? Yohohoho. Bercanda. Yang pasti Michi dan Youichi gak janjian kok. Yah, mungkin Michi memang benci dengan pair Lolikon (pair yang umur ceweknya lebih tua daripada cowoknya), tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan dibuat bukan? Lagipula Michi cukup enjoy membuat fic ini kok. **

** Okeh, kali ini bukan Cuma untuk Eleamaya-san aja, tapi untuk semuanya. Michi mengaku dosa (), Michi udah buat fic ini cukup lama. Tapi dengan tokoh yang saya buat sendiri, maksudnya itu, ini novel sungguhan, bukan fiction. Jadi semuanya sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa. Tapi karena saya sudah nggak minat untuk ngirim ke penerbit dan males, jadi saya buat jadi fic ini. Maaf ya kalau agak salah. Untuk Zoro yang "Baby Face". Itu sebenarnya tokoh novelnya saya, namanya Ryan. Maaf ya.. Sekali lagi, maaf!**

** Iya, sih Eleamaya-san. Jujur aja, saya suka romance yang berkutat pada masalah misteri, crime, action, atau sesuatu yang berat. Kayak Zoro-OC saya, itu mesti palsukan identitas yang sebenarnya malaikat, kalau yang ini, Robin yang seorang agen. Hidup penuh kepalsuan, **_**i love it**_**. **

** Berretta itu jenis pistol. Termasuk salah satu dari sepuluh besar model pistol terbaik seluruh dunia. Karena biasanya agen rahasia itu memakai berretta ataupun yang jauh lebih bagus dari berretta. Modelnya semi-automat. Jadi penggunaaannya gak ribet. Dan jangan ngira aku udah pernah make. Boro- boro make, ngeliat langsung aja belon kok."**

Ace : "Kok bisa keluar sih lo?"

Michi : "Bawel. Lanjutkan reviewnya!"

Ace : "Ya.. ya.. Ya.. Dari **Dark Leg Sanji**."

"Cepet jg kamu updatenya

Ceritanya makin menarik, soalnya Robin ma Nami dah mulai menyusup ke sekolah

Eh, aku ga nyangka Usopp jd assistennya Zoro lho

Lanjut ya ^_^"

Michi : **"Makasihhh.. Soalnya pertimbangan dari penembak jitu, jadi Usopp lah yang pantas. Ya, saya memang suka update cepet kalau ada ide. Tapi mungkin untuk chap berikutnya jadi lama, soalnya bulan Maret itu jadwal saya ujian non stop, saya harus belajar. Mohon dukungannya dari DarkLegSanji-san, juga para readers semuanya agar saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan ya!"**

Ace : "Amen! Yok, lanjut ke.. **Sugar Princess71**"

"senengnya dah di lanjutin... bngung mau kmen apa, upd kilat senpai. ^^"

Michi : **"Iya.. makasih ya. Saya update cepat karena kalian semua udah review dan komentar untuk membuat saya jadi lebih maju! Nggak apa, nggak komen, kamu review aja, saya udah seneng kok. ****"**

Ace : "Okeh, lanjut ke.. **sweet miracle 'michu 17'**"

"So cool! I like it!

Zoro? Si buta arah ikut kelas IPS (ekop, geo, sej)? Nggak nyangka bgt! Kalau Robin (sejarah) sama Nami (geografi) sih, masih masuk akal... Hehe (Zoro:diem nggak!). Utk cerita, dikasih 2 jempol deh!

Keep writing and update fast,

Michu"

Michi : **"Aduh, mau ngomong gimana ya.. Sebenarnya pemikiran saya begini. Anak IPA itu lebih pintar daripada anak IPS. Mungkin Itu salah, maklum saja, SMA aja saya belum masuk. Barud daftar. Hehehehe. Nggak lucu kan, saya bikin mereka jadi anak SMP? Agen rahasia nyusup jadi anak SMP? Apa kata dunia? Wkwkwkwkw. Makasih like-nya! Saya senang sekali! **** Saya senang dihargai dan dikomentari agar lebih maju! Terima kasih banyak ****"**

Ace : "Fufufufu.. Okeh, lanjut **ke Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

"wow.. ZoRob ?

Agent Rahasia?

kyaaa... kereeen bgt ! .

tp, dmn Luffy? #plak

.

Zoro baby face? hahahaa... #ngakak gulingguling di jalan(?) *lngsungditebasZorojddua*

mm.."

aku mau tau umur umur mreka dong.. plisss... ** #plak

. 

ayo cepetan update ! ^^

Michi : **"Aduh, sekali lagi. Maafkan itu. Saya benar- benar minta maaf. Buat saya sih, malah Zoro kelihatan muda. Yah, biasalah, mata saya itu jereng, teleng, picek, silinder, minus, plus, katarak, buta... Umur mereka? Nanti dibahas. Okeh?"**

Ace : "Kurang tuh penyakitnya. Udah deh, gue doakan supaya author ini bisa lulus, jadi bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Amin! Sampai jumpa ke chap berikutnya!"

Michi : "Sayonaraaaa~!"


	4. My Rifle and My Swords

Summary : "Apa- apaan aku ini? Aku sudah sering lihat senyuman wanita lain. Tapi aku tak pernah mau mati seperti ini. Apa- apaan ini? Mengapa aku kagok melihat senyum Robin?"

Disclaimer : One Piece= Eiichiro Oda's *cacat nih, udah. One Piece milik Odachi. Tapi fic ini milik ane.*

Warning : First, Fiction ini sungguh abal, cacat, aneh, anchur, gak beda GaJe-nya sama chapter- chapter sebelumnya. LEMON? Tidak ada. Yang bikin Ngakak? Dirasa gak ada. Yang tegang? Kurasa tida ada, walaupun terlihat Zoro telah membunuh orang.

A/N : Kini, pakaian Zoro saat membunuh target itu serba hitam- hitam. Ada petunjuknya, tapi biar gak memutuskan saat baca- baca, mendingan kalian berandai- andai aja, pakaiannya hitam- hitam pake mantel biru tua, topi rajutan warna hitam. Kalau masih sulit bayangin, bayangin aja pakaiannya dan topinya 'Shuichi Akai' di K&A Detective Conan. Si agen FBI. *pacarku.. 3 = bohong*

* * *

Kamu dan aku..

Sama- sama memegang benda terlarang.

Sama- sama menekan pelatuk yang tidak bisa ditekan oleh semua orang.

Sama- sama membidik dan menargetkan sasaran pada manusia.

Tapi hati kami berbeda.

Sisi kami berbeda.

Dunia kami berbeda.

Walaupun kami sama- sama punya masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

**Portgas D. Michi's Present**

"**Love, Between Berretta and Shot Gun."**

**Story and Writen By: Portgas D. MichI/ 2011**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

.

.

_Zoro's POV_

Jam 3 sore, rumahku. Aku merenung di rumahku. Yang hanya ada aku dan Usopp. Usopp adalah laki- laki yang kuangkat menjadi partner saat aku menemukannya di jalan 4 tahun yang lalu. Tidak bisa membantah juga jika kubilang dia kumanfaatkan untuk menjadi tangan kananku. Tapi bukan berarti aku seenaknya padanya. Begitu juga, aku tidak merasa terlalu kesepian karena kehadirannya itu.

Aku kembali berpikir tentang kejadian di sekolah tadi.

_Aku berkumpul pada kelompok 5 yang dibuat oleh Garp-sensei. Aku heran, kenapa aku dikelompokan dengan Sanji. Si musuh bebuyutanku, juga Luffy yang polosnya gak ketulungan._

_ "Kenalkan, Nami-swan, Robin-cwhan! Namaku Sanji," Ucap Sanji (sok) cool, "aku terpesona dengan kecantikan kalian~! Jadikan aku budak cinta kaliannn~!"_

_ Ugh.. Menyedihkan sekali alis keriting ini. "Menjijikan." Komentarku pedas pada Sanji._

_ "APA KATAMU, MARIMO?" Teriaknya tak terima._

_ "Alis lengkung bodoh!"_

_ "Marimo!"_

_ "alis lengkung!"_

_ "Marimo!"_

_ "Alis lengkung!"_

_ "Marimo!"_

_ "Alis lengkung!"_

_ "Kaktus!"_

_ "Papan dart!" _

_ "Pendekar buta arah!"_

_ "Maniak wanita!"_

_ "Maniak Sake!"_

_ "Poster sinting!"_

_ "Zoro, Sanji, bisakah kalian–" Tegur Usopp kepada kami yang semakin memanas. _

_ "DIAM!" Teriakku dan si alis dart dan menunjuk Usopp dengan kompak. Aku mendengar suara Luffy yang sedang bercengkrama dengan 2 anak baru itu._

_ "Kalian anak baru ya?" Tanya Luffy polos. Kelihatan sekali, setidaknya reaksi 2 anak baru itu lebih ringan daripada reaksi mereka pada koki lebay itu. "Kenalkan, Nami dan Robin! Namaku Luffy!"_

_ "Halo, Luffy." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan._

_ "Tukang tidur!"_

_ "Penggoda wanita!"_

_ "Mata satu!"_

_ "Jenggot tipis!"_

_ "Penggila minum!"_

_ "Penggila rokok!"_

_ "Otak dengkul!"_

_ "Kaki busuk!"_

_ "Pedang tolol!"_

_ "Koki gila!"_

_ *anggap saja ini adalah pertengkaran yang biasanya dilakukan Sanji dan Zoro di GOING MERRY atau di dunia OP yang sebenarnya*_

_ "Hei, kalian." Tegur si anak baru yang berambut oranye itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Nami. "Tolong diam."_

_ Sanji yang memang dari dasarnya penggila cewek kini mulai merayu kedua anak baru itu, membuat pertengkaran kami berhenti."Baiklah, Nami-swan.. Robin-cwhaaaannn! Aku akan diam karena kalian SUNGGUH CANTTTIIIIKK~!" Teriaknya membuat telingaku sakit._

_ Ternyata Nami galak juga (juga pemberani). Mewakili aku, dan mungkin temannya itu, ia menghajar Sanji hingga tepar. Aku tersenyum puas. _

_ "Baiklah, kita adakan kerja kelompok nanti sore.. Setuju?" Usul Robin mencoba meredakan suasana kelompok kami yang paling ribut (karena semua biang ribut kelas terletak disini)._

_ "Okeh, Robin-cwhan!"_

_ "Baiklah, Robin!" Teriak Luffy dengan senang. "Tapi di rumah siapa?"_

_ "Rumah Robin-cwhan atau Nami-swan saja!" Usul Si koki cinta itu, membuat Nami seketika menggeleng dengan keras. Membuatku bingung._

_ "Ja-jangan!" Sanggah Nami, "di rumah.. siapa saja, tapi jangan rumah kami berdua."_

_ "Rumah kami apartemen, jadi kami tak bisa mengajak kalian karena apartemen kami sempit." Ucap Robin memotong kepanikan dengan Nami dengan tenang. Anak yang tenang sekali._

_ "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di rumahku? Aku punya kakak yang cukup pintar. Bagaimana?" Usul Luffy dengan senang._

_ "Baiklah!"_

Aku sebenarnya punya firasat buruk.

Pada wanita tinggi yang kutanyai saat itu. Tapi aku malahan bertanya 'apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?', yang kesannya malah jadi sebuah pendekatan.

Lagipula wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA, mulai dari wajahnya, sampai pada sifatnya yang sepertinya tenang dan pendiam.

"Hei, Zoro.." Panggil Usopp padaku, "kita sekelompok sama Luffy dan Sanji, juga 2 anak baru itu. Tidak apa nih?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabku heran. "kurasa mereka tak seburuk yang kau kira,"

"Bukan itu." Bantah Usopp dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau kan musuh bebuyutannya Sanji. Juga kedua anak baru itu, kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku kan?" Tanyanya membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak juga," Ucapku berbohong padanya. "sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumah Luffy."

.

.

_Robin's POV_

"Maafkan aku, Robin."

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Ucapku menenangkan Nami yang merasa bersalah atas kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dimana ia begitu panik ketika menentukan tempat kerja kelompok itu. "Mungkin dia akan curiga, tapi tak apa. Cuma kesalahan kecil."

Nami tersenyum lega, "terima kasih." Ucapnya dan memilih baju- bajunya.

Aku menatapnya dari pantulan cermin yang ada di depan meja sudutku. Aku kembali melirik sesuatu yang ada di balik laci.

Berretta milikku.

_"Maafkan ibu, nak.." _

_ "Ayah sangat menyayangimu.. Robin.."_

Suara ibuku.. dan ayahku. Terlalu teringat olehku. Walaupun aku masih tak terima akan kematian mereka berdua karena kebodohanku, aku tidak boleh terus menoleh ke belakang. Aku harus berlari lurus kedepan. Walaupun mungkin keinginan ayah dan ibuku bukanlah menjadikanku agen rahasia juga. Tapi disinilah tempatku bisa menyendarkan tubuhku. Walaupun hidup penuh kepalsuan, aku percaya, disinilah harusnya aku berada.

Ya, setidaknya itu logika dari otakku.

Tapi hatiku berkata lain.

"Robin, ayo." Ajak Nami padaku. Aku tersenyum dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar, kalau saja tidak ada yang menghentikan kami dengan suara yang familiar di dekar beranda.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?"

Aku dan Nami berbalik, seseorang yang sangat kami kenal ada di belakang kami dan di telinganya, tertempel earphone khusus agen kami. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Michi-san.

"Kerja kelompok," jawab Nami, "bersama target."

"Aku ingin tanya," Ucapnya dengan serius dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Kau kenal laki- laki ini?" Tanyanya membuat kami terkejut.

"LUFFY!" Teriak Nami dan aku hanya sedikit mengeluarkan suara, aku sebenarnya juga terkejut. Apa jangan- jangan dia juga tangan dari Roronoa Zoro?

"Bukan, bukan." Tegas Michi-san seakan ia membaca pikiran kami, tapi mungkin memang membaca. Itu bukan hal yang tidak biasa dalam agen kami, ataupun agen rahasia lain. "Monkey D. Luffy.. Dia anggota kelompok 12. Bukan musuh, dia juga diturunkan oleh ketua agen 12— Si Franky, sudah lama dia mengintai Roronoa Zoro itu, tapi tidak ada perkembangan karena memang Luffy itu sangat polos." Sambungnya membuat kami menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi aku tidak percaya laki- laki polos dan ceria sepertinya adalah agen rahasia juga.

"Turunan agen rahasia. Jadi mau sepolos apapun, sudah dilatih jadi agen rahasia." Ucap Michi-san membaca pikiranku (lagi)

Aku tersenyum sekilas, "Apa dia tahu kami juga 'teman'nya?" Tanyaku pada Michi-san dengan serius.

"Baru tahu." Ucapnya pendek dan mengajak kami untuk duduk sebentar.

"Michi-san, artinya kakak Luffy yang dibilang itu, juga seorang agen seperti kami?" Tanyaku membuat Michi-san tersenyum.

"Ya. Portgas D. Ace, bintang 4 di kelompok 12. Monkey D. Luffy, bintang 3 di kelompok yang sama," ucapnya dan duduk dengan serius "lakukan penyeretan target. 3 hari lagi." Ucapnya membuat kami terkejut.

"Kurasa kamu sudah diajari kalau kata 'penyeretan' dan 'penggebrakan' itu berbeda?"

"Benar.." Ucap kami berdua bersamaan.

Michi-san tersenyum tanda puas dengan kemudah mengertian kami. "Jadi begini, aku ingin berbicara serius padanya. Tidak bisa terus begini, tidak ada hasilnya." Ucap Michi-san dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen coklat tebal.

"Investigasi kelompok 12." Ucapnya dengan pendek. "Kau haru tahu, Robin.. Jika Roronoa Zoro itu mengetahui kau adalah agen rahasia, dia bisa membunuhmu." Ucapnya dengan serius, "kalau Nami, mungkin saja masih bisa kabur tanpa dikejar olehnya. Tapi kamu kurasa akan dikejarnya sampai kapanpun."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung dan aku percaya, kertas yang jumlahnya lebih dari 200 halaman itu tidak mungkin dibaca selesai dalam beberapa detik.

"Baiklah," Ucapnya dengan serius dan mengitari seisi apartemen kami dan melihat kesana- kemari. Mungkin ia takut kalau- kalau ada penyadap?

Michi-san kemudian kembali berada di hadapan kami. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.. Terjadi sebuah kasus yang membuat satu keluarga tewas dalam insiden yang katanya 'kebakaran'." Ucapnya dan duduk di depan kami. Di meja makan.

Kami semua diam dan menyimak.

"Keluarga itu adalah keluarga ketua kelompok agen 12, sangat handal. Dia adalah orang yang sangat menyukseskan misi- misinya, bahkan lebih hebat kebanding orang tuaku yang dikatakan seorang tameng dari WIM *World Investigation of Mystery, inilah nama agen rahasia ini. Agen rahasia lingkup dunia*. Tapi suatu kali, tepatnya tanggal 4 Maret, keluarganya semua tewas terbakar. Itulah penyidikan polisi," ucapnya dan kemudian membuka dokumen yang tadi diberikan padaku dan menunjukan satu paragraf yang terletak pada halaman 75. "Tapi itu semua adalah kesalahan belaka. Hanya tipuan. Keluarganya tewas dibunuh oleh seorang laki- laki. Yah, tapi kami tidak tahu, bahwa ternyata ada seorang yang selamat dari insiden itu,"

Nami terlihat menelan ludah.

"Ya, dialah Roronoa Zoro. Target kita," Ucapnya tanpa merubah sedikitpun ekspresinya. "Tapi.. Yang membunuh orangtua dan kakaknya itu di matanya adalah seorang agen rahasia juga." Ucapnya membuat kami terkejut.

"Jadi, insiden 'teman' membunuh 'teman'?" Tanya kami bersamaan.

"Yah, itulah pemikirannya yang tak tahu apapun." Ucap Michi-san membuat kami kembali mengerutkan kening, tanda kami sama sekali tak mengerti. "Yah, kalau digabungkan dengan sebuah situasi yang kau kenal, Robin.. Semua puzzle sudah lengkap. Tinggal menyusunnya saja,"

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan," ucapnya memotong cerita itu, membuat kami jengkel, "dia harus dibawa ke markas, 3 hari lagi." Ucapnya dan menghilang dari balik beranda tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Kami menghembuskan nafas. Inilah habbit (entah jelek ataupun bagus) dari ketua kami ini. Memotong cerita dan melanjutkannya beberapa waktu kemudian.

Kami menjadi patung selama beberapa menit setelah Michi-san menghilang dari beranda. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing, walaupun pokoknya adalah misi kali ini.

"Sudahlah, Nami." Ucapku membuyarkan suasana jengkel, "ayo kita pergi."

.

.

Rumah Luffy.

Besar juga rumahnya. Luffy menyambut kami berdua dengan gembira, tidak berbeda dengan di sekolah. Artinya, memang dasarnya Luffy adalah orang yang polos.

"Kita satu target," Bisiknya dan tersenyum polos, "kan?"

Aku dan Nami tersenyum.

Aku masuk ke dalam. Zoro, Usopp, dan Sanji sudah ada di dalam.

"Nami-swaaaaan~~ Robin-cwhaaaaann~~!" Teriak Sanji lebay. Aku, jujur saja agak risih dengan kelakuannya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Duduk seorang yang tidak kukenal disana, laki- laki berambut hitam dan tersenyum. Itukah kakak Luffy? Dia tersenyum padaku, aku bisa membaca sedikit apa maksud senyumannya itu.

Pasti kata- katanya sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Luffy tadi.

"Yosha!" Teriak Luffy semangat, "semuanya sudah kumpul! Jadi ayo, kita belajar!" Teriak Luffy senang. "Oh ya, minna, perkenalkan. Ini kakakku, Portgas D. Ace! Nah, ayo mulai!"

.

.

"Pokoknya," Ace tersenyum. Walaupun malah kelihatan sangar di mata Nami, "selesaikan halaman 75. Tidak selesai, tidak boleh pulang." Senyumnya bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu.

Luffy dengan susah payah mencoba lagi, "ini, kak.." Ucapnya dan memberikan lembar kerja pada Ace.

"Salah!" Teriak Ace kesal, "sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya kau salah! Masa soal begini aja kalian tidak bisa? Kau juga, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji!" Sambungnya dan memarahi mereka semua. Hanya aku dan Nami yang bisa mengerjakan soal itu dengan benar. Aku juga tidak mengerti, ternyata otakku masih sanggup mengingat soal tempo dulu itu.

"Syukurlah aku ternyata masih ingat dengan pelajaran SMA.." Bisik Nami lega padaku.

"Nami," panggil Luffy dengan ramah, "bisa ajari aku?"

Nami terkejut, aku tersenyum. Agen x Agen, lucu juga. "Ba, baiklah.."

"AKU JUUGGGAAA, NAMI-SWAAAANN~~~!" Teriak Sanji lebay. Nami mau tidak mau, meladeni mereka berdua dan jadi guru. Aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap mereka semua. Kurasa penilaian agen x agenku hanya bualan dan pemikiran gilaku semata saja.

"Hei, wanita," panggil Zoro padaku tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut. "bisa ajari aku?"

"Ah, bisa." Jawabku cepat, menutupi rasa kegugupanku. Aku merasa sesuatu yang lain saat ini. Ketika aku menatapnya, bukan pandangan bahwa dia adalah targetku.

Aku memang ingin dekat dengannya. Senasib denganku, sama- sama ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Aku juga sama. Aku jadi merasa kalau kami bisa akrab.

Tapi tugasku adalah yang utama. Tak bisa kukesampingkan dengan perasaan seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh terlena dengan perasaan ingin menjadi dekat dengan musuh.

Tidak boleh.

.

.

_Zoro's POV_

Mulutku lancang.

Padahal aku tak ingin minta bantuan Robin. Tapi mulutku bicara sendiri, selain karena aku tak bisa pulang jika aku tak bisa kelar menyelesaikan soal sulit ini.

Aku punya _misi_.

Malam ini jam 9. Seorang kapten angkatan laut. Biar aku yang menangani masalah ini. Aku bukannya tidak mempercayai Usopp.

Tapi tanganku gatal untuk membunuh.

"Hei," Panggilku dengan garuk- garuk kepalaku, aura pembunuhku memang tak bisa dirasakan siapapun. Aura palsu, aura pembunuh palsu, mungkin. "aku tetap tidak mengerti," sambungku membuat Robin geleng- geleng kepala.

Dan tersenyum.

Senyumnya.. Membuat sesuatu dalam diriku, kemudian membuat tubuh dan wajahku panas. Rasanya panas, pasti wajahku jadi merah.

Ah, bodohnya aku ini. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ayo, lupakan! Fokus pada pangkat- pangkat sial ini. Sebelum suara sial itu kembali merasuki telingaku.

"Dasar pendekar tolol," komentar si alis aneh itu membuatku tak terima dan kembali memakinya.

"Apa katamu, alis aneh? Lihat dulu kebodohanmu! Kalau kau tidak tolol, kau lulus dan bisa pulang!" Balasku membuat pertempuran kecil antara kami berdua, sebelum..

"Kalian bisa diam..?" Tanya Nami dengan senyum setan. Wanita galak itu.. "Kalau Sanji-kun mau berantem, aku tak akan ajari kalian lagi!"

"Baiklah, Nami-swaaaannn~! Apapun untukmu~~!" Teriak Sanji dengan wajah dan nada yang menjijikan. Aku ingin sekali muntah.

"Ayo, Zoro.. Kita lanjutkan." Potong Robin dan kembali tersenyum.

Sial.

Apa- apaan aku ini? Aku sudah sering lihat senyuman wanita lain. Tapi aku tak pernah mau mati seperti ini. Apa- apaan ini? Mengapa aku kagok melihat senyum Robin?

"Roronoa-kun? *anggap saja Robin memanggilnya begitu. Soalnya kalau kenshi-san agak aneh. Zoro kan bukan terkenal sebagai pendekat pedang disini*" Tanya Robin membuatku terkejut dan kembali ke alam sadarku.

"Ah, maaf. Ayo ajari aku."

.

.

Keluar dari rumah Luffy jam 8 lewat.

Menderita sekali kerja kelompok dengan Luffy. Kakaknya benar- benar mengerikan.

Aku bergegas menuju pelabuhan, dengan mengenakan baju leher panjang, celana panjang, mantel dan topi rajutan serba hitam dan biru tua *A/N: kalau kalian bingung, silahkan cari gambar tokoh 'Shuichi Akai', tokoh Detective Conan. Yah, seperti itulah kesannya.* Tak lupa sebuah benda berat di belakang punggungku.

Shot Gun— model Rifle kesayanganku.

Juga pedangku,

Untuk jaga- jaga dan membunuh jarak dekat.

Aku memilih jarak 120 meter. Sudah cukup sejauh itu karena pelabuhan ini agar rumit karena banyak barang yang disusun tinggi- tinggi. Kulepaskan rifle-ku dari belakang pungguku dan menaruhnya di depan dadaku.

Itu dia. Targetnya muncul, tepat pukul 9.

Kupasang peredam suara. Kudekatkan mataku ke arah corong bidikan di rifle ini. Kuletakan jemariku di depan pelatuk rifle ini. Tanpa sedikitpun ketakutan dan kekhawatiran dalam diriku. Nol koma satu-pun tak ada.

Kutekan pelatuk itu.

Dan..

Yap. Seperti biasanya.

Target langsung tewas karena kuincar bagian kepalanya.

_Mission Success._ Peluru yang mendarat di kepala.

Sudah banyak orang yang menyadari peristiwa itu. Aku bergegas mengambil selongsong itu, menghapus semua keberadaanku disana. Lalu lenyap dari sana.

Tugasku selanjutnya.

Membunuh sang pemohon. Aku tersenyum tenang, tak merasakan sedikitpun perasaan sedih ataupun perasaan negatif lain. Aku sudah berdarah dingin, tak peduli lagi dengan perasaan yang bisa merusak pekerjaanku yang sudah kulakukan bertahun- tahun ini.

.

.

"Sudah, Roronoa?" Tanya pemohon _misi_ kali ini. Entah siapa namanya. Aku tak peduli.

"Ya." Ucapku dan tersenyum dingin, "bukan masalah yang serius."

"Bagus," ucapnya dan tersenyum gembira, melemparkan segepok jutaan berry di depanku, "dengan begini.. Aku bisa berkuasa di angkatan laut! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya laknat. Aku tak bergegas mengambil uang itu. Aku mengeluarkan pelan sesuatu di balik mantelku.

Benda panjang dan merupakan harta berhargaku.

Pedangku.

"Kurasa," ucapku dan tersenyum sebelum pedangku kuangkat dan kutebas, membuat sasaran terkapar di tanah, "kau bisa menguasai itu di akhirat." Ucapku dingin. Melihat darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya, menempel di pedang dan bercipratan kemana- mana.

Selesai. Misi yang sungguh mudah.

Kuambil uangnya. Hanya beberapa. Cukup untuk makan satu bulan, aku tak ingin kaya. Hanya itu saja. Kuhapus semua jejak keberadaanku disana.

Sempurna.

Saatnya meletakan kepala di atas bantal dan terlelaplah ke alam bawah sadar di rumah tercinta.

.

.

_General's POV_

Pukul 11 malam.

"APA LAGI?" Teriak seorang bergema di apartemen dengan setengah marah. Kemudian menghidupkan lampu, membuat kamarnya menjadi terang.

_"Ma, Maaf.. Michi-san.. Itu.. Ada pembunuhan lagi di dekat pelabuhan dan.. di kantor angkatan laut yang sedang tak ada orang—" _suara dari telepon terdengar takut.

"Lalu kenapa? Ada hubungannya denganku? Apa si Roronoa itu lagi melakukan hal itu?" Tanya ketua agen WIM, kelompok 25 itu dan mengambil kacamata hitamnya dengan kesal.

_"Sepertinya begitu.. Karena jejak peninggalan pembunuh tak ada sedikitpun,"_ ucap suara dari telepon. Terdengar suara kertas dibolak- balik dari seberang.

"Haduh, kalian ini. Membangunkanku di malam hari saja," ucapnya mengomel dengan keras dan kembali mematikan lampu, "tenang saja, aku sudah ada rencana untuk itu. Biarkan saja dia terus membunuh, pada akhirnya dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang selama ini dilampiaskannya dalam membunuh orang."

.

.

* * *

Pojooookkk Revieeeewww~! *Eng.. Ing.. Eng..!*

Michi : "Huahhh.. Masih bisa update kilat! Tapi setelah ini, bulan Mei gak ada waktu lagi buat bikin- bikin novel begini! Hiks."

Ace : "Tabah dirimu, nak. Belajar yang bener, semua menantikan kehadiran novelmu. Juga yang "Death" itu, yang guexOC-mu itu."

Michi : "Oh, iya. Tar pasti gue pasti bikin,"

Ace : "Oh, katanya lo mau bilang makasih pada para readers?"

Michi : "Iya! Benar juga! **Para readers sekalian, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fiction cacat, gaje, stress, anchur, OOC, atau segalanya milikku ini. Buatku review- review kalian merupakan hartaku yang tak ternilai *gaya lo, bo!* harganya. Aku lebih gembira lagi karena ada beberapa dari kalian me-like story ini. Saya sungguh bahagia, jadi pengen nangis. Hiks.. Terima kasih karena mendukung cerita ini sampai chapter.. 4.. ya? Ini ucapan terima kasih karena kalian masih ngikutin kisahnya. Terima kasih banyak! Review kalian selanjutnya? Pasti akan kusambut dengan hati terbuka!**"

Ace : "Yosha! Kalau begitu Pojok review dimulai!"

Michi : "Mulai saja, Ace."

Ace : "Oke, dari **roronoalolu youichi **."

wah wah ternyata setelah membaca review mu, elamaya-san mengira kita janjian ya? hohoho :D

Tapi fic ku gak ngikutin kamu lhooooo hehehe :D dan aku juga baru sadar ternyata ceritanya emang hampir sama. #plak#

suka ceritanya! keep upadate! :D

Michi : "**Iya. Dikira janjian.. Tenang, saya gak nuduh. Toh, mungkin ide kita sama? Hehehehehhe. Memang kok, hampir sama, tapi aku gak larang. Terima kasih atas kesukaannya pada fictionku. Kenapa gak author-nya aja?"**

Ace : "Idih. MaLe lo kira? Udah, deh, lanjut ke, **Nico-PortgaS-IchI-RiveR."**

WWWWAAAW..! Michi-san,saya lupa baca, maaap, maap, maaaaaap...! *BUngkuk2, sampe jatoh dari kursi dan makanan manis pada bertumpahan* maafkan saya yang bejad ini...!

.

Oke, saya dah baca, en...KErEN BANGETSS.! btw, saya nungguin yang fic AceXAllen mu itu...Saya menunggumu ACE..! ok, apdet!

Michi : "**ICHI-SANNNN! *teriak kayak orang sinting*Hahaha. Gak apa. Eh, sayang makanannya tuh! Mendingan kasih buat gue. Laper nih. Wkwkwkwkwk. Kasihan kursinya tuh, orang yang jatuh sih nggak masalah. Wkwkwkwkwk. Makasih! Saya tersanjung! Wkwkwkkw. Okeh, abis saya ujian, saya bikin AcexAllen kok. Santai saja, pasti akan saya lanjutkan!"**

Ace : "Yosha! Lanjut ke **Sugar Princess71**."

Wow udh upd ja, aku tlat review gak nh?

Crtamu kren, aku gk nyngka km msh SMP brarti adk klasku dong... Sbnrny Robin dkk ikt organisasi resmi pemerintah smcm CIA, apa agen illegal? Eh kok jd CIA, mksdku CP9..

Updny d tnggu. ^^

Michi **: "Gak kok. Mungkin memang telat, tapi gak apa kok. Wkwkwkwkwk. Wah, berarti kamu kakak kelasku? Wah, kalau begitu Sugar Princess-senpai! Iya, organisasi resmi pemerintah, WIO (World Investigation of Mystery) Jelek ya namanya? Maaafff... Hikssss..."**

Ace : "Jangan lap ingus ke tangan gue! Lanjut ke, **Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**"

Update kilat ya?

Mantep dh..

Chap depan jg update kilat lg yaa.. Hehe ^^

Michi-san, aku mau nanya dh..

Kok disini Nami kesan'a bdoh sh?

Ujian, lngsung panik.

Padahal kn asli'a dia pinter. Setingkt d bwah Robin..

Ditunggu penjelasan'a! Hahaha #plak

Luffy bru numpang nama aja y?

Tp sneng dh mreka skelompok! :D

minta slight LuNa dong! Ga bnyk2, dikit aja jg gpp..

Ya,ya,ya? #sujud sujud

update! ^^

Michi : "**Iya, saya update kilat, wkkwkwk. Diusahakan update kilat, soalnya saya lagi ujian nih. Nami? Oh, begini loh. Dia itu kan tim penyelidik Agen, dia udah lulus SMA berapa tahun yang lalu, jadi dia udah lupa dengan semua pelajaran SMA. Dia bukan lupa juga ternyata, tapi panik karena takut gak berhasil jika ujian mendadak yang akan dilakukan 3 hari setelah itu. Gitu lho. Luffy gak numpang nama, dia sesama agen. Wkwkwkwk. LuNa? Ntar ada yang mau SanNa lagi? Tar, voting aja. LuNa atau SanNa! Yang paling banyak, ntar bonus cerita ntar!"**

Ace ** : "Kalau gitu , ada voting nih! Mulai hari ini! LuNa, atau SanNa! Ntar yang paling banyak dibikin ceritabonus!"**

Michi : "Oke! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaaaaa~!"


	5. Falling Star

**Summary :** Aku melihat bayang- bayang dari kegelapan di depanku, sekitar 10 meter. Aku tak percaya dan mataku masih memastikan kalau otakku tak salah. Berarti benar laporan itu?

**Disclaimer :** One Piece Eiichiro Oda

**Warning ** : OOC, Abal, GaJe, stress... Yah, seperti biasanya. Nggak ada yang bener dari author dan ceritanya.

**A/N** : Saya mungkin bilang ini OOC, apa Robin percaya misteri bintang jatuh? Aku gak tahu, tapi edegan itu ada. Nyata, makanya abalnya fiction ini gak ada bedanya sama yang chapter lama. Gomen kalau ceritanya nggak berkenan di hati para readers-san!

* * *

Kau percaya tahayul?

Terserahlah apapun katamu..

Tapi aku percaya pada keajaiban setelah mataku dibuka oleh seseorang..

Jadi aku percaya akan sebuah kepercayaan bodoh itu..

**PortgasAkai D. Michi's Present**

"**Love, Between Berretta and Shot Gun."**

** One Piece's Fiction**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

.

.

_Robin's POV_

Kali ini masalah yang berat. Bukannya kami menuduh juga, tapi memang tak ada bukti yang pasti. Tapi yang bisa melakukan pembunuhan sesempurna yang selama ini dihadapi agen kami hanyalah Roronoa Zoro seorang. Aku mendapat telepon tadi dari Michi-san.

_"Hei, Robin," Suara seseorang dari seberang. Aku sudah tahu kalau itu adalah bosku. _

_ "Ya, ada apa, Michi-san?" Tanyaku dengan melirik kiri dan kanan. Aku berada jalan sepi untuk pulang ke apartemen setelah membeli bahan makanan untuk besok pagi. Aku tak pakai mobil karena mobilku dipakai Nami yang kupaksa pulang duluan._

_ "Kau ada di mana? Jam segini belum pulang?" Tanyanya dengan serius._

_ "Beli makanan di supermarket 24 jam," ujarku dengan sopan. "Di dekat pelabuhan itu,"_

_ "Baru saja aku dapat laporan, 'dia' melakukan pembunuhan lagi." Ucapnya dengan serius, tapi tenang, "di dekat pelabuhan."_

_ "Eh? Tahu dari mana?"_

_ "Yah, bukan aku menuduh juga. Tapi kata polisi, sedikit peninggalan dari pembunuh itu nihil." Ucapnya dengan sedikit suara kertas yang dibolak- balik, "katanya juga, agen 19 melihat dia keluyuran di dekat pelabuhan."_

_ "Eh. Ja, jadi bagaimana?"_

_ "Bukan apa- apa sih. Aku hanya khawatir, tapi kurasa kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik?" Ucapnya dengan keyakinan yang dibuat- buat, "kan?"_

_ "Ya." Jawabku dengan yakin._

_ "Baiklah. Cepatlah sampai,"_

Aku takut?

Tidak sama sekali.

Aku melihat bayang- bayang dari kegelapan di depanku, sekitar 10 meter.

"Eh.." Aku tak percaya dan mataku masih memastikan kalau otakku tak salah. Berarti benar laporan itu?

"Roronoa-kun?"

.

.

_ Zoro's POV_

Gawat.

Sial sekali hari ini.

Kenapa Robin harus ada disini? Tengah malam begini? Bukan masalah itu sih, tapi lihatlah yang aku gantungkan di lengan kiriku!

Rifle!

Dia pasti akan yakin bahwa aku bukan anak SMA biasa. Mana mungkin seorang anak SMA membawa rifle, tengah malam pula. "Robin."

"Roronoa-kun," ucapnya setengah tak percaya, mungkin dengan bajuku yang terbilang aneh dan rifle yang ada di lengan kiriku. "kau.."

Aku tidak tahu pembelaan apa yang harus keluar dari mulutku ini.

"Kau.. Sedang apa..?"

Kalimat mati. Tidak dapat kujawab. Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirku serapat mungkin. Walaupun, kalau aku mau jujur, aku ingin berbohong padanya.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, aku tak tahu alasan apa yang harus kuambil dalam situasi seperti ini. Mana kutahu, seorang perempuan yang kukenal, anak SMA ada di dekat pelabuhan di tengah malam seperti ini?

Yang biasanya kuambil adalah satu jalan agar ia bisa mengatupkan mulutnya untuk selamanya. Yaitu membunuhnya.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya pada wanita ini.

Jangankan menembak, memegang senjata se percaya diri seperti tadi saja sudah sulit, mana bisa membunuhnya? Lagipula dalam diriku, ada yang mengganjal. Ada yang membuatku tak bisa melakukan hal yang mengancam keselamatannya.

"Roronoa-kun.." Panggil Robin padaku. Kembalilah, kepanikan itu kembali menyusup dalam tubuhku.

"Ya, kau pasti tahu kan? Penampilan aneh, juga senjata berat ini. Aku ini pembunuh." Jawabku. Pada akhirnya jujur padanya.

Aku

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya membuatku sedikit terkejut, ia sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut. "Untuk apa membunuh orang dengan keji seperti itu?"

"Jadi.. Kau sudah tahu.. Sebelumnya?" Tanyaku membuatnya jadi terkejut. Dia sudah tahu lebih jauh?

.

.

_General's POV_

"Michi-saaannn!"

Nami berteriak dengan panik dan menggedor pintu sebelah apartemennya dengan terburu- buru. Ia ingin mengetuk lagi jika pukulan tangannya tak mengenai wajah si pembuka pintu itu dengan mulusnya.

"Kenapa sih kau, Nami? Berisik, tahu? Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" Tunjuk Michi dengan emosi pada jam yang jarum detiknya terus bergerak sedari tadi. Pukul 12.03 pagi.

"Robin.. Dia belum pulang.." Lapor Nami tanpa membuat ekspresi sang ketua berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah tahu, dia ada di pelabuhan." Ucap Michi dengan santai dan menunjukan layar I-Pad nya yang menunjukan titik hijau yang berkedap- kedip dan berinisial 'NR-000213'. "Bersama Roronoa Zoro."

"Eh.. Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan Zoro dan Robin? Apa jangan- jangan Zoro sudah melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya..?" Selidik Nami dengan pucat pasi. Michi menariknya dengan keras dengan maksud untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu di luar kamar mereka. Michi mengunci pintu, sementara Nami duduk di sofa Ruang Tamu Michi yang luas.

"Kau sudah tahu sebagian kan? Kita tidak bisa kesana, apalagi mengirim Robin bantuan. Itu malah memperparah keadaan. Jadi lebih baik kita tunggu kepulangan Robin dan berdoalah agar Robin tidak sampai ketahuan bahwa ia adalah seorang agen rahasia WIM." Jelas Michi dan mengambil dua cangkir teh untuk dirinya dan Nami.

"Anu.. Michi-san.." Desis Nami dengan pelan, tampak ragu- ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang membuat Michi-san begitu khawatir dengan Robin..? Apa Robin seberharga itu di mata Michi-san..?" Tanya Nami dengan wajah yang mengatakan bahwa ia iri atas perhatian sang atasan besarnya itu pada sahabatnya itu. "Michi-san sudah lama jadi atasanku, aku tahu persis, di balik sifat Michi-san yang sangat cuek, Michi-san sangat perhatian pada Robin..! Itu buktinya!" Tunjuk Nami pada handphone Michi yang masih menyala tanda habis dipakai, lalu GPS yang tak hentinya menunjukan posisi Robin.

Michi terdengar terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum halus. "Nami, kau harus tahu latar belakang Robin dengan jelas," ucapnya dan menyeruput teh manisnya sebentar, "Robin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Karena kesalahannya."

"Maksud Michi-san?"

Michi tersenyum simpul, "Kau tahu? Ibunya terbunuh, dengan sebuah berretta yang selalu disimpannya itu. Ibunya terbunuh, dengan berretta itu di tangan Robin." Ucap Michi-san serius.

"Jadi.. Robin membunuh ibunya? Bagaimana Michi-san tahu?" Tanya Nami dengan antusias dan memeluk cangkir teh itu dengan kedua bagian dalam tangannya.

"Ayahku itu kan seorang agen penyelidik. 10 tahun yang lalu.. Sebelum ayahku pensiun dari tugasnya dari Agen.."

.

.

_Robin's POV_

_"Ayah."_

_ "Ayah..?"_

_ Aku menarik kemeja ayahku yang bisa digapai olehku. Di bagian dekat pinggang sang ayahnya. Ayahku menatapku dengan ekspresi datar._

_ "Ayah kenapa? Tidak biasanya ayah begini.." Desisku dan menunduk, aku merasa bahwa akulah penyebab ayah jadi murung seperti ini. Padahal ayahku adalah orang yang lembut._

_ Ayah memelukku sambil berjongkok. Aku memang tak bisa menatap wajah ayahku yang bertolak arah dengan wajahku, tapi aku tahu bahwa ada air yang jatuh ke bahuku. Air mata ayahku. "Maafkan ayah, nak.. Mungkin kamu belum mengerti, tapi ayah adalah agen rahasia.. Keluarga kita sudah hancur." Ucap ayahku membuatku tersentak. Aku sudah mengerti apapun soal itu. Aku sudah sering mendengar soal agen rahasia itu._

_ "Ayah.. Kenapa ayah tak pernah bilang?"_

_ "Sudah tak ada waktu untuk berbicara,"_

_ Ucapan seseorang beroktaf rendah itu memutuskan dialogku dengan ayah. Aku melihat seseorang berambut gondrong, namun.._

_ Berwajah sama dengan ayahku!_

_ "Ibu!" Teriakku dengan panik melihat laki- laki itu menyeret ibuku yang tak berdaya dengan kasar. "Ibu tak apa- apa?" Tanyaku dengan panik, aku tahu jawabannya sudah terlontar dengan sebuah fakta._

_ "Robin.. Ayah sangat menyayangimu.. Walaupun sampai ayah tak ada di dunia ini-pun.. Kasih dan cinta ayah tak pernah berubah.." Desis ayahku disampingku dan memelukku sesaats sebelum aku mendengar letusan yang bergemuruh dalam telingaku._

_ Ayahku tekapar di tanah dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah. Aku tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini, aku padahal sangat berharap bahwa ini mimpi, dan aku akan bangun secepatnya. "AYAH!" Teriakku dengan panik, walaupun aku tahu, teriakanku tak mampu untuk membuat ayahku membuka kelopak matanya kembali._

_ "Nah, adik kecil.." Panggil orang itu membuatku merinding takut dan akhirnya meneteskan air mataku, "pegang berretta ini, dan tekan pelatuknya di depan kepala ibu tercintamu itu," ucapnya dingin dan melemparkan pistol berretta di depan tubuhku. _

_ Ibuku merangkak tanpa sepengetahuanku saat itu, aku mengambil berretta itu, walaupun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ibuku menatapku dan secara cepat, hingga aku tak bisa menolak itu.._

_ "Ibu sangat sayang padamu, Robin.." Ucap Ibuku dengan tangisan yang akhirnya terlukis di wajah ibuku. Ibuku menekan pelatuk pistol itu dengan berretta yang kupegang itu._

_ Padahal aku ingin bilang kalau aku bermimpi. Aku ingin berteriak dan berkata bahwa itulah misteri halusinasi._

_ Tapi sudah selesai, _

_ Aku jadi sebatang kara._

"HEI, WANITA!"

Teriakan panik Zoro membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tersentak dengan teriakannya yang menarikku dari panggung alam bawah sadarku dan kembali pada situasi lama, bahwa Zoro mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia adalah pembunuh bayaran, juga penderitaannya yang sebatang kara itu adalah pemicu pekerjaan haram yang dilakukannya ini. "Ma, maaf.." ucapku gugup karena belum mengatur kesadaranku 100%. "Kau dan aku.. Sama."

Zoro tersenyum dan menatapku. Aku, entah bodoh atau sudah lama tak mendapat tatapan seperti itu, aku malu. Wajahku panas. "Sama ya? Artinya masa lalu kita sama?"

_"Jangan pernah membuat dia tahu bahwa kau.. Adalah Agen rahasia! Ini perintah, bukan permintaan!"_

Uh,

Jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa aku adalah agen rahasia.

Ah..

"Bintang jatuh.." Desisku dan terpana menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap, namun indah. Sudah lama aku bermimpi ingin melihat bintang jatuh. Mungkin kesannya akan sangat konyol dan bodoh. Tapi aku percaya dengan ucapan bahwa permohonanku akan terkabul jika ada bintang jatuh.

Aku memejamkan mata dengan bodohnya membuat Zoro tersenyum. Mungkin legenda seperti itu sudah rahasia umum setiap orang.

Aku tersenyum, "maaf lama menunggu." Ucapku pada Zoro sembari terus memohon agar kami tak mengungkit peristiwa tadi.

"Oh, mengucapkan permintaan ya?" Selidik Zoro membuatku tersenyum.

"Pernah mendengarnya bukan? Permintaan bisa dikabulkan jika kamu melihat bintang jatuh. Aku memang agak ke- anak- anakan soal ini. Tapi aku ingin bahagia, bahagia yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku," ucapku dan tetap berjalan dengan Zoro dan terus berhati- hati.

"Lucu juga. Padahal kukira kau orang yang dewasa, tapi ternyata percaya tahayul begitu." Ucap Zoro membuat wajahku panas. Aku memang terkesan seperti itu, tapi apalah yang ada di otakku, aku menyukai saat ini.

"Robin," panggilnya, aku terkejut. Baru kali ini dia memanggil namaku. "Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya membuatku makin terkejut.

"U.. Untuk apa?" Tanyaku menutupi rasa keterkejutanku.

"Karena aku pembunuh," ucapnya dengan pelan. Aku sudah tahu kau pembunuh.. Tapi..

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu." Jawabku pelan dan tersenyum.

Aku tak bisa membencimu.. Padahal dari awal kau adalah musuhku.. Kau targetku untuk ditangkap.. Kau itu..

Berbeda pihak.

Tapi aku tak bisa membencimu, kalau bisa, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu sebelum akhirnya kau 'lenyap' oleh para agen.. Aku..

Ingin menyelamatkanmu.

"Yuk, pulang.. Kuantar kamu sampai depan apartemenmu," ucapnya lembut. Hatiku tenang mendengarnya, padahal aku tahu, bisa- bisa Michi-san tahu dan aku bisa dipecat.. Atau mungkin bisa dicuci otaknya.

.

.

_General's POV_

"Ah!" Nami berteriak saat melihat ke bawah dari beranda kamar Michi.

"Kenapa? Robin sudah pulang?" Tanya Michi dan berjalan menuju tempat Nami.

"Iya.." Ucap Nami memelankan suaranya. "Tapi.. Sama Roronoa Zoro.." Ucap Nami memelan karena tahu, Robin melakukan pelanggaran.

Agen WIM memang melakukan pendekatan pada target, tapi tidak boleh sampai seperti seorang teman. Selain akan menimbulkan sebuah penghianatan, akan melukai perasaan target ataupun agen itu sendiri.

Michi terdiam dan menatap Robin tajam dari atas yang sedang akrab berbicara dengan Zoro. "Tak apa.. Biar saja.. Sebenarnya aku punya jadwal untuk.." Ucapannya belum selesai, Nami sudah memotongnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Nami penasaran dengan ucapan Michi yang diberi jeda cukup banyak.

"Merekrutnya ke dalam agen ini. Itulah keputusanku dan bos besar."

.

.

**Pojooooookkkk Revvviiiewwwww... *jang.. jing.. jung.. jong.. jeng..***

Michi : "Hallo, minna-san! Saya yang bejat ini masih sempat membuat fic ini padahal UN sudah dekat! Tapi nggak apa, biar minna-san yang penting senang!"

Ace : "*pake kacamata*"

Michi : "Heh? Ace pakai kacamata?"

Ace : "Aku pusing membaca fiction-mu dan reviewnya. Sebelumnya, **Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Kami, PortgasAkai D. Michi's Manajemen sangat senang dengan review kalian. Mendapat banyak komentar itu sungguh menyenangkan!**"

Michi : "Itu benar! Okeh, Ace! Mari bacakan Review!"

Ace : "Yap! Mulai dari.. Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

Makin keren! :D

LuNa aja ya LuNa aja! #maksa

hahaha..

chopperku yg teramat sangat imut, muncul ga disini?

Michi : "**Yoshaaaa! Makasih Yukii-san! Nanti, saya putuskan pairing kedua ini... Di akhir po-Re (Pojok review) ini. Chopper ya? Nanti mungkin saya munculkan, sabar aja ya!"**

Ace : "Yosha! Yang kedua, dari sweet miracle 'michu 17'."

Hiya Michi-san! Yay! Update Xpress! XP

Ceritanya keren bgt! Panjang pula! Oh ya, Michi-san ada typo, yang seharusnya ditulis 'habit' ditulis Michi-san dengan double b, jadi "habbit". Ya, typo sih sebenernya gpp, tapi utk seterusnya lebih awas saja

Keep writing and update fast!

Michu

Michi : "**Makasih banyak, Michu-san! Habbit itu dalam bahasa inggris! Habbit double 'b', tapi dalam indonesia itu habit. Tapi aku saat itu memakai kata bahasa inggris, kalau nggak salah aku italic-in deh.. Tapi nggak apa, makasih banyak ya!"**

Ace : "Dari.. eleamaya"

Review singkat karena blom baca menyeluruh dan kaget baca paling bawah, kutaruh di ch 1 aza.

Wew? Udah deh ZoRob doang aza. Ntar klo LuNa aku ga mau baca, klo SanNa yg lain ga mau baca. Gimana dong? Netral sajalah #dalamhatiteriaksanna.

Michi : "**Nggak apa, Eleamay-senpai.. Dibaca dan direview lagi ya.. Saya menunggu review senpai. Soalnya berbobot banget sih! Terima kasih banyak telah membaca fictionku selama ini.. Soal pairing itu, silahkan baca di bagian bajak Po-re ini.."**

Ace : "Okeh, dari.. Sugar Princess71"

Hehe jgn pnggl senpai, gk pnts buat sya mahh. Pnggl ja sya Su-chan, ok? O'ya sya mnggl kmu apa? Udh kls 9 ya? Skses ya buat ujian2ny. ^^

Sya sneng bgt dg ch ini ZoRobny krsa. Mau nanti da slight SanNa or LuNa sya sh dkg ja yg pntng ZoRobny happy end, hehe. Sanji trmsk agen pa gk? Apa dy cma murid biasa? Kra2 masa lalu para agen bsa sdkt d jbrkn gak? Biar gk pnsaran. Duh mf jd gaje kya gni...

Satu kata trakhr driku, UPDATE! (klo msh smpt, fkus ya d Ujian2ny.)

Michi : "**Okeh deh, Su-chan.. Jadi keinget komik Conan, Akai Shuichi kan dipanggil Shuu ama Jodie.. Hehehe.. ZoRo kurasa disini gak happy ending deh.. Enaknya happy end or bad end? Buatku lebih kerasa bad-end.. Hehehe *mahluk penyedih manusia*. Sanji? Dia itu anak pemilik restoran di sana. Bukan agen. Masa lalu para agen? Kayaknya Cuma Robin yang akan saya jelaskan, tapi saya usahakan dengan ending yang menjabarkan semuanya. Saya itu mahluk nista, jadi bukan fokus belajar, tangan saya gatel buat nulis novel.. Hehehehehe.."**

Ace : "Dasar. Berikutnya dari, Nico-PortgaS-IchI-RiveR"

LuNa or SanNa..? SANNA a.k.a SANJIxNAMI IS THE BEST...! LUFFYxNAMI IS SUCK AND FUCK...! YEAH..! HIDUP SANNA..! 

.

Sanna aja Michi..! *sejak kapan kita karab dan gak manggil make -san..? meneketehe* kalo kamu milih LuNa, pasti yang baca cuma anonim ato yang belom pernah bikin cerita tapi bisanya ngoceh doank, yah, dikit banget senior-senior yang suka LuNa, klo gak salah cuma 2-3 orang...kalo anda mau cerita anda tambah bagus, mending SanNa aja, kalo LuNa, entar para senpai males baca-nya dan gak ada yang ngasih masukkan buat pembetulan cerita (adanya malah reader anonim yang minta macem-macem) yah, tapi itu up to you... terserah kamu ^^

.

dan...ADA ACE...! aku paling suka kalo Ace muncul di suatu cerita tapi bukan pemeran utama...tapi hanya pelengkap...ok, saya tunggu apdetnya...!

Michi : **"Yeah! Ichi! Yoyoi! Kita sama- sama panggil nama aja! Situ manggil Michi, saya Ichi *kok mirip yak?* Oh. Sanna/ LuNa itu akan saya putuskan di akhir po-Re ini. Tenang saja, saya nggak akan mengecewakan Ichi dan semuanya kok!"**

Ace : "Yak! Jadi, kau mau bagaimana? Putuskan! LuNa atau SanNa!"

Michi : "**Okeh! Demi menjaga perasaan para readers yang memiliki pandangan dan selera berlainan, di akhir cerita, saya akan mem-publish 2 pairing ini! Ceritanya berbeda, tapi cerita akhir setelah ZoRo selesai (tapi masih di satu lokasi. Masih di cerita ini). Jadi aku tulis chapternya "If LuNa.." dan satu lagi "If SanNa.." Okeh? Gimana? Tidak mengecewakan bukan?"**

Ace : "Yosha! Trus kamu mau ngadain polling lagi kan?"

Michi : "**YA! APA PARA READERS INGIN HAPPY ENDING? ATAU BAD ENDING? KEDUA ENDING ITU SUDAH SAYA TETAPKAN JAUH- JAUH HARI! JADI POLLING TERBANYAK, ENDINGNYA AKAN SEPERTI ITU!"**

Ace : "Oh.. Baguslah! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!"

Michi : "Sayonaraaaaa~!"


	6. Interogated

**Summary** : Zoro membuka matanya yang dirasuki cahaya. Sedari tadi ia sudah sadar, namun matanya ditutup kain hitam, tangannya diikat. Yang dilihatnya adalah wanita muda yang menatap lurus dirinya, berambut biru tua dan tersenyum simpul. "Siapa kau?"

**Disclaimer** : OP hanyalah milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

**Warning** : Abal dan cacat. Karena itu, jika kalian merasa fic ini tidak berkenan di hati, silahkan kembali ke page sebelumnya. (?) Maafkan saya, karena saya hanya seoongok author abal yang nyasar kesini.

**A/N** : Maaf, guys. Updatenya lama, soalnya udah sebelum UJIAN TANPA JEDAsedikitpun. Yah, memang masih ujian sih saya, tapi setidaknya sudah lebih lega. Oh ya, guys. Saya juga mau ganti panggilan Robin ke Zoro dari **Roronoa-kun** ke **Roronoa-san**. Atas saran Eleamaya. Saya pikir- pikir, bener juga sih. Sekali lagi, maafkan author bejad ini.

Sorry, minna. Ini di publish ulang. Aku lupa buat garis tutup per bagiannya! Maaf ya!

* * *

**PortgasTsuchiya D. Michi's Present**

"**Love, Between Berreta And Shot Gun."**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**2011**

_**"Interogated"**_

_General's POV_

Nami membaca buku sekilas untuk ulangan yang akan dilakukan 2 hari lagi. Walaupun ia tahu, mungkin ia tak akan mengikutinya karena misinya akan diselesaikan dan ia tak bisa ada di sekolah itu lagi. Ia menatap Robin sekilas dan kembali membaca buku secara cepat ketika Robin mengetahui bahwa Nami tengah meliriknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Robin dan tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopi paginya.

Nami tersentak dan kembali membaca bukunya, "tidak apa..." Jawabnya tak meyakinkan. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Michi kemarin.

_"Apa?" Jerit Nami dengan syok, "menariknya menjadi anggota agen? Apa dia mau? Pembunuh orang tuanya adalah agen kita! Apa dia bukannya malah nanti bisa menjadi duri dalam daging?"_

_ Michi tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Nami itu, "tenang saja. Semuanya yang kita tahu adalah kekeliruan, aku percaya dia akan masuk ke agen ini. Karena itu, tugas kalian adalah membawanya ke hadapanku dengan halus." Ucap Michi dan tersenyum._

_ "Kalau itu sih suruh tim penyelidik depan saja.." Ucap Nami._

_ "Tidak bisa, kalian yang harus melakukannya." Ucap Michi dengan tegas dan membuka pintu berandanya, akan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Besok."_

_ "APA?"_

Nami menelan ludah. Apa yang ada di dalam otak Michi? Jengkolkah? Pete'kah? Yang pasti bukan, yang pasti otaknya lebih cerdas darinya. Tapi Nami masih tetap tak mengerti dengan apa pikiran sang pemimpinnya yang selalu saja membuat misteri di dalam otak anak buahnya itu. "Robin.." Panggil Nami dengan pelan, ia harus memberitahukan hal itu pagi ini, karena _limit_ misi darurat ini adalah jam 6 sore..

"Ada apa, Nami?"

"Michi-san bilang tadi malam.." Ucap Nami dengan pelan, walaupun wajah Robin terlihat santai, tapi jika diteliti, urat wajahnya berubah. "Katanya kita harus menyeret Roronoa Zoro hari ini.."

Robin terkejut, tak bisa ditahan lagi, "bukankah seharusnya masih 2 hari lagi?" Tanya Robin hendak protes.

"Memang. Tapi Michi-san bilang.. Dia mau berbicara dengan Roronoa Zoro," jawab Nami membuat Robin menyimaknya dengan seksama, "mau menjadikan dia sebagai agen kita."

Kedua gadis cantik itu berjalan dengan kebingungan, dengan pikiran yang tak ditukar oleh mereka, tetapi yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah satu hal yang sama. Mereka menuju mobil mereka, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

_"Kalian bisa dengar aku?"_

Suara yang familiar di telinga mereka terdengar dari walkie-talkie mereka yang dikantungkan di saku celana mereka. "Ya.. Michi-san.." Jawab mereka dengan serius.

_"Kali ini aku tak akan membimbing kalian, kalau hanya dengan membawa target ke markas untuk berbicara, kalian bisa kan?"_

Robin dan Nami sama- sama mengangguk, "ya. Kami sanggup." Jawab mereka dengan tegas.

_"Aku akan mengirim tim untuk membantu kalian, tapi kurasa 3 orang saja sudah cukup, sebenarnya Cuma untuk menggotong target."_

Setelah ucapan itu, semuanya terputus. Nami dan Robin, dua gadis cerdas itu saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk, seakan tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam sebuah kesunyian pagi, dimana apartemen mereka yang sepi lalu lalang kumpulan manusia itu.

* * *

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

Lima langkah.

Berhenti.

Robin berhenti di depan seorang laki- laki samurai yang menyadari keberadaannya itu.

"Robin?"

Robin berdiri di depan Zoro dengan kaku, tangan kirinya ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya, demi menutupi sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius. Robin hanya menyiapkan cara yang simpel, tak memakai otak dengan terlalu serius.

Robin memalsukan senyum. Senyum palsu yang sering ia pasang dari dulu, demi menutupi perasaan hati yang sebenarnya. _Poker Face_ yang selalu Robin pakai ini ternyata tak begitu bisa terlukis jika ada Zoro di depannya.

"Roronoa-san, bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanya Robin dengan pelan.

Zoro menaikan satu alisnya tanda bingung, "hmm.. Boleh saja, sih.." Jawabnya dan mengelap pedang metalik miliknya. "Dimana?"

"Sekarang.." Jawab Robin pendek dan melangkah lagi. 3 langkah, berjajar dengan Zoro.

"Ya sudah, mau bicara apa?" Tanya Zoro tanpa rasa curiga dan menyarungkan pedangnya.

Robin terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, gadis raven itu menyiagakan tangannya, berjalan pelan- pelan, mendekati Zoro.

Tangannya mulai dilayangkan bersama sapu tangan berlumur chloroform.

Dengan cepat.

Sapu tangan itu sudah mendekap mulut Zoro.

"Ro—"

* * *

"Michi-taicho! Nico Robin dan kelompoknya sudah membawa target," Lapor salah seorang anak buah agen 25 itu.

"Ya, bukan masalah besar untuk membawanya ke markas rahasia kan? Suruh mereka agak cepat—" Ucapan Michi belum selesai, sudah dipotong oleh ucapan seorang anak buah lagi.

"Ano, Michi-taicho.. Ada telepon.. Dari Franky-taicho." Lapornya dan menunjuk telepon hitam yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, berikan padaku." Jawabnya dan mengambil telepon itu, kemudian langsung berbicara pada inti tanpa basa- basi, "ya, ya, Franky. Aku mengerti keterkejutanmu."

_"Michi! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mengajak pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ditakuti masuk ke agen, lalu membiarkan ia mengetahui bagaimana markas rahasia walaupun Cuma ruang interogasi? Kau tahu kan? Setiap orang yang masuk kesana pada akhirnya harus dicuci otaknya ataupun dibunuh?"_ Sembur Franky keras dari telepon membuat Michi menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Ya.. Kalau mau tahu apa alasanku, tanya saja pada bos besar." Jawab Michi dan duduk di kursi empuknya.

_"Lalu? Kami yang sudah lama mengintainya malah menyerahkan semua padamu?"_ Tanya Franky dari seberang menahan emosi.

"Itu lebih baik. Sudah ya, aku juga mau ke ruang pengintai interogasi. Kau tahu kan kalau ruang 25 dengan ruang itu sangat jauh? Sudah ya," Ucapnya dan menutup telepon.

_"Oi!"_

"Huh," Komentar Michi pendek dan merapikan dasinya.

"Ano, Michi-taicho.." Panggil salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Tanya agak takut dan ragu, "semuanya bingung dengan rencanamu.."

Michi tersenyum simpul, sekilas. "Aku malas memberi tahu sekarang. Lihat saja hasilnya, aku bertaruh ia akan masuk ke agen ini tanpa penghianatan."

* * *

"Nico Robin, Nami. Kalian tunggu di mana saja, waktu interogasi sekitar 15 menit lagi. Masih menunggu target sadar dari tidurnya." Jelas agen penjaga markas rahasia itu pada Robin dan Nami.

"Baik."

Robin dan Nami melangkah, menuju kantin. Robin terdiam, melamun, tidak menyadari bahwa Nami memperhatikannya.

Terdiam.

Menunggu.

Duduk.

"Robin? Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Nami khawatir.

Robin tersenyum simpul dan tenang, "_daijobu_. Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Roronoa-san. Tapi bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Jawabnya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Robin dan Nami berbalik. Mereka terkejut dengan siapa yang ada di depan mereka. Kenapa tim agen lain bisa ada disini? "Luffy? Ace?"

Luffy tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang berjejer rapih dan putih itu, "halo, Nami! Robin!" Sapanya riang.

"Halo, minna-san." Sapa Ace dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Nami mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Yah, karena ketua kami. Franky yang menyuruh kami menjadi perwakilan untuk melihat interogasi Roronoa Zoro. Apa boleh buat, jadi kami kesini." Jelas Ace dan menghisap permen yang ada di depannya. "Jadi, dimana ketua kalian?" Tanya Ace lagi, sementara Luffy malah asik makan daging yang dijual.

"Masih dalam perjalanan." Jawab Nami dan menatap Luffy dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ketuamu," komentar Ace hanya pada Robin yang masih terdiam. Robin tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku mempercayai Michi-san. Aku yakin apa yang dibuatnya itu benar." Ucap Robin dan membaca bukunya.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, panggilan mereka berempat untuk masuk untuk ruangan pengintai interogasi dimulai.

"Sudah mulai ya," komentar Ace sambil berjalan.

"Ace, apa kau setuju Zoro dijadikan anggota agen ini? Kurasa itu benar, kok." Komentar Luffy dan tersenyum, "aku percaya dia orang yang baik."

Robin tersenyum dengan kepolosan Luffy.

* * *

"Roronoa Zoro.. Selamat datang,"

Zoro membuka matanya yang dirasuki cahaya. Sedari tadi ia sudah sadar, namun matanya ditutup kain hitam, tangannya diikat. Yang dilihatnya adalah wanita muda yang menatap lurus dirinya, berambut biru tua dan tersenyum simpul. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Zoro dengan kasar, walaupun wajahnya lembut, matanya menakutkan. Zoro merasakan tangannya bebas.

"Jangan panik.. Tidak apa- apa." Jawab Michi dengan senyum simpul, "ini adalah.. kumpulan orang- orang yang ingin kau hancurkan. Kumpulan agen rahasia. Namaku Michi, salam kenal."

Zoro tersentak dengan kalimat yang dituturkan Michi, "Kau agen, hah?" Tanya Zoro kasar.

"Tenang- tenang.. Aku hanya ingin menuturkan dan meralat apa yang selama ini otakmu ingat." Jawab Michi dan membuka buku tebal jilid-an miliknya. "Roronoa Zoro, menurut laporan kelompok lain, kau adalah anak agen yang terkenal. Ayahmu meninggal karena dibunuh oleh salah seorang agen. Jadi pembunuhan sesama agen." Ucap Michi dan menatap Zoro lurus kedepan, "benar?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kalian ingin melakukan alasan agar aku tidak menghancurkan kalian?" Tanya Zoro kasar.

Michi tersenyum licik, "hmph.. Maaf Roronoa-san.. Tapi ambisi-mu itu, maaf sekali, presentase untuk menghancurkan kami 80% tidak mungkin. Lagipula, aku disini untuk meralat dengan kebenaran yang tersimpan dibalik misteri beberapa tahun lalu itu." Ucap Michi dengan santai, "mau minum teh?"

"Cih, kalau mau bicara, bicara saja! Tidak usah berbasa- basi segala!" Gusar Zoro dan merasa kerongkongannya kering, akhirnya mengambil teh itu juga.

"Baiklah. Peristiwa itu adalah peristiwa tentang pembunuhan agen- agen. Ayahmu adalah seorang yang sangat dekat pada pembunuh itu." Ucapnya dan serius, "dia.. Ayah dari salah seorang agen kami."

Zoro menelan ludah.

"Dia.. Nico Robin!"

* * *

Po-Re (Pojok Review)

Michi : "Gomenasai, Minna-san. Saya baru update sekarang, soalnya saya baru habis ujian. Ini aja masih ada ujian praktek. Fuh, lelah!"

Ace : "Michi, review-mu menumpuk. Balas sekarang juga!"

Michi : "Baik, Ace-san! Bacakan!"

Ace : "Wah, gue capek. Lo baca sendiri dah. (ngasih surat review"

Michi : "Oke, oke. Kali ini suratnya gak perlu ditulis. Balasannya aja ya, Minna."

sweet miracle 'michu 17' : Itu masih rahasia.. Wkwkwkwkwk. Lihat saja nantinya. Ditunggu ya!

Sugar Princess71 : Iya, saya juga memang mau bikin bad. Memang bener- bener bad, nanti. Kalau Sanji agen, kenapa? wkwkwkwk.

Eleamaya : Buseeeeett.. Banyak nih. Oke deh, Eleamaya-san. Aku mengerti kelemahanku itu. Aku memang suka dengan POV dengan banyak mata. Tapi aku sudah nggak melakukannya lagi. Tobat. Hehehehe. Ya, soalnya juga ditinjau dari Zoro yang pemegang pedang dan harus menusuk (?) sasaran dengan tepat, jadi penembak jitu itu bukan masalah. Maaf, aku memang suka pakai huruf besar seperti itu, mau dipaksain jadi susah, tapi setelah ini, aku akan berusaha.

Ehem, Iya. Itu bener. Untuk tugas, aku ngebuat tugas agen berbeda. Satu kelompok ada satu kasus. Tunggu sampai kelar, baru selesaikan yang lainnya. Ada sampai ratusa kelompok disini, paling unggul itu dari nomor 1 sampai nomor 30. Nah, pemberian inisial itu sesuai dengan daftar. Seperti nomor induk siswa, gitu. Jadi NR itu inisial dan deretan nomor itu nomor agennya yang harus dia hafal agar dapat akses masuk ke markas utama. (Markas utama dan markas rahasia berbeda, jadi tolong diingat). Yah, walaupun kelihatannya Robin di tempat aslinya seperti santai aja sama Sanji, tapi kalau ditelusuri menurutku agak- agak gimana gitu. Tapi, ya sudahlah, Itu out of chara deh, gomenasai. Untuk 'kun' dan 'san' itu aku menyoroti dimana panggilan 'kun' biasanya untuk laki- laki yang masih muda. Aku nanya sama cici- aku yang ada di negeri sakura itu, dia bilang sejenis itu (entah dia sedang malas jelasin atau asal jawab), jadi kupakai 'kun'. Tapi kalau dipikir, yah, mungkin diganti 'san' lebih baik. Terima kasih.

Ehm, yah. Aku baru ingat, aku memang sudah lihat. Aku tapi rada pikunan sih.. Hehehehe.. Yah, memang dia seorang 'warga sipil', tapi lihat saja aksinya di saat terakhir. Hehehehe.. *mysterious smile*. Yosh, saya udah mengganti POV-nya menjadi general. Tenang aja, Eleamaya-san. Kalau saran mendukung, sebisa mungkin saya lakukan. Bukan sad sih, bad juga mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Hehehehehe.. *mysterious smile again*

Andara : Tentu saja, Andara-san. Kalau nggak berkembang, bisa ditimpuk saya sama para readers. wkwkwkwkwk. Yah, perkembangan cinta memang agak menyamping disini, tapi untuk kemajuan cerita, aku melakukan yang terbaik. Terima kasih, Andara-san.

aRaRaNcHa : Makasih, aRaRaNcHa-san! Aku senang kamu nge-like. Yah, OC-nya itu adalah mahluk pembuat cerita ini. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau bikin ketua agennya itu yang ada di OP dan pinter, tapi jadi bingung. Soalnya yang pinter, buatku gak cocok nantinya. Makasih likenya ya!

Nico-PortGaS-IchI-RiveR : Ya, Ichi. Aku memang mau bikin jadi Bad ending. Hehe. Oke, saranmu diterima. wkwkwkwk. Terima kasih aku dibilang jago. Hehehe, tersandung.

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura: Wah, kalau happy ending. Gak berasa, Yukii-san. Tapi mungkin ada sedikit yang akan dibuat happy tentang kisahnya yang lain. Tapi rasanya untuk ZoRo, itu jadi sad and bad. Gomenasai, Yukii-san. Aku akan berusaha memunculkan Chopper, tapi kalau memaksa, kurasa hanya sampingan saja. Terima kasih.

Michi : "Yosha! "

Ace : "Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! **Please Review! Arigatou, minna-san!**"


	7. Truth vs Mind

Summary : "Kenyataan itu.. berbeda dengan semua yang kalian kira sekarang."

Disclaimer : One Piece milik Odacchi.

CSA (Curhat si Author, ga penting) : Saya ternyata (kembali) lagi suka sama David Archuleta. Dari dulu sih sebenarnya, tapi saya cinta banget sama lagunya yang Save The Day. Silahkan download, keren banget. David Archie? Kalian nggak tahu? Dia itu jebolan American Idol season 7, juara kedua. Mukanya manis bangeeeettt~! Yah. Saya menceritakan hal yang tidak penting dan tidak perlu ada di FOPI ini. wkwkwkwk. Tapi nggak boong, dia keren **bangettt~!** silahkan .com

Do you have account Twitter? Silahkan follow saya ya ChellArchie dengan nama Asli Michelle Jones. Silahkan follow, 100% follow back. Thx ya.. Saya akan beritahu kalau saya update ceritanya. Thanks.

_Ternyata pada kenyataannya kamu tetaplah yang kulihat.._

_ Terima kasih_

_ Aku tak bisa membencimu.._

**One Piece FFn**

"**Love, Between Berreta and Shot Gun"**

**PortgasArchuleta D. Chelle**

**2011**

**"Truth vs Mind"**

.

.

Laki- laki berambut hijau itu membeku seketika di tempatnya. Ia memang masih belum bisa mempercayai seorang gadis di depannya yang adalah seorang agen rahasia. Ia membenci, sangat benci agen rahasia, ingin menghancurkan organisasi yang mengaku melakukan sesuatu 'demi keadilan dan pemerintah' itu. Tapi, hatinya bisa langsung berdetak keras karena pernyataan yang dalam otaknya dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

Sekali lagi, di dalam otaknya.

Bukan dalam hatinya.

"Kau.. Pembohong." Elak Zoro dalam keterkejutannya itu.

Michi tersenyum dan menatap Zoro dengan pandangan tajam dan lurus, "buat apa aku berbohong, Roronoa-san. Itu pernyataan yang ditulis di jurnal di tahun tersebut." Ucap Michi dan melemparkan Zoro sebuah jurnal tebal bersampul biru dengan lambang agen kebesaran mereka yang merayap di bawah tanah namun secepat halilintar dan setangkas kancil itu. "Baca tanggal 18 November. Kalau tidak percaya,"

Zoro mendorong buku itu kembali kepada Michi dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam, "tak usah. Aku malas," Jawabnya pendek.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau mau mempercayai kami, Roronoa-san?" Tanya Michi dengan senyum setajam pisau.

"Tidak." Balas Zoro pendek membuat Michi tertawa kecil.

"Roronoa-san, kau ternyata tidak secerdas yang kukira ya," komentar Michi dan tersenyum. Merasa terhina, Zoro hendak berkata kembali, namun bibir Michi kembali terbuka untuk berucap lagi, "kenyataannya masih terbungkus oleh jahitan yang belum dilepaskan oleh seorang-pun, Roronoa-san."

.

.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan asal menyimpulkan! Michi-san memang orang yang suka me-misteriuskan diri! Dia bilang itu bukan kenyataan. Robin, Ace, Luffy, jangan berburuk sangka dulu." Ucap Nami di tengah keheningan yang melanda ruang monitor.

"Ya, itu benar. Mari kita lihat sampai akhir," Ucap Ace dan memakan roti daging di depan meja-nya, "enak." komentarnya blak- blakan tanpa melihat suasana.

"Hontou?" Teriak Luffy gembira, seakan keterkejutannya yang tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi saja. Secepat kilat langsung menyambit roti daging miliknya, "Oiiishhiii~!"

"Luffy, lihat situasi dong." Komentar Ace kesal dan menjitak adiknya itu.

"Aww!" Jerit Luffy dengan nyaring.

"Kalian berisik. Kita tak bisa dengar percakapan Michi-san dan Zoro!" Bentak Nami dan dengan tega kembali menjitak Luffy yang bersuara paling keras. Ia kembali berbalik kepada Robin, "tenang saja, Robin. Tidak akan seburuk yang kita pikirkan."

Robin yang sedari tadi seperti batu dan tidak bersuara, kini melukis senyum palsu di wajahnya. Walaupun perkataan Nami sederhana, perkataan itu sungguh merasuk dalam di dalam hati Robin. Membuatnya sedikit tenang, "terima kasih.. Nami."

.

.

"Kenyataan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Zoro dengan curiga kepada Michi.

Michi tersenyum misterius, "katanya kau tak mempercayai kami. Untuk apa aku beritahukan hal tersebut, Roronoa-san.." Ujarnya memancing Zoro.

"Cih. Katakan saja, cepat!" Seru Zoro kesal. "Aku memang tetap tak mempercayai kalian, para pembunuh!"

"Kami memang pembunuh, Roronoa-san." Jawab Michi dan menatap Zoro lurus, "tapi kami membunuh orang yang memang pantas untuk dibunuh."

"Lalu kau bilang ayahku adalah orang yang pantas?"

"Karena itu, Roronoa-san.. Ayahmu bukan pihak kami yang membunuh." Ujar Michi dan berdiri, kemudian mengambil salah satu buku yang baru diberikan oleh salah seorang anak buahnya, kemudian kembali duduk. "Kami katakan, yang membunuh ayahmu itu, bukan kami."

"Lalu, kau bilang Ayah perempuan itu yang membunuh ayahku! Katakan secara cepat!" Bentak Zoro kesal karena Michi memang terlalu mengulur waktu.

"Berjanjilah." Ucap Michi pendek.

"Apa?"

"Masuklah ke kelompok kami," ucap Michi tanpa keraguan.

"Kau gila hah, wanita?" Ujar Zoro dengan terkejut.

"Aku normal. Sebelum kau tahu fakta, berjanjilah hal itu." Ucap Michi santai, "terserah dirimu, Roronoa-san. Ini demi kesalah pahaman dirimu itu. Kalau kau tolak, kau akan menyesal karena fakta yang kutemukan ini membutuhkan waktu bertahun- tahu dan baru selesai beserta bukti- buktinya saat Robin masuk Agen ini. Atau kau ingin tetap berpikir ayah Robin yang membunuh ayah-mu?"

Zoro berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia kembali menatap Michi, "aku bersumpah. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya dan aku akan masuk agen ini."

Michi tersenyum, "aku percaya padamu. Baiklah." Ucapnya dan mulai serius, mata Michi berubah menjadi tajam, lebih tajam daripada biasanya. "Kejadian ini sebenarnya jarang terjadi, dimana seorang penjahat yang kami incar berpuluh- puluh tahun bernama Marshall D. Teach, bersandi Kurohige adalah target dari ayahmu dan ayah Robin."

Zoro mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dia.. adalah pembunuh ayah Robin, juga ayahmu yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Michi membuat Zoro terkejut. "Robin sudah tahu bahwa Kurohige menjadi duplikat ayahnya saat itu. Tapi ia tak tahu untuk apa."

"Apa.. Maksudnya?"

"Yah, sebenarnya triknya mudah bagi pembunuh dan buronan kelas atas. Dia menyamar menjadi ayah Robin kemudian membunuh keluargamu dan sengaja membiarkanmu hidup yang akan menaruh dendam pada agen rahasia. Kemudian dia membunuh di pemilik wajah yang sesungguhnya beserta keluarganya. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau Robin selamat." Tutur Michi panjang lebar. "Buktinya, lihatlah sendiri sidik jarinya selama ini kami cari. Pistol yang pernah ditinggalkannya saat bentrok dengan Agen utama, agen 1 dan sidik jadi di gagang pintu rumah lama kau yang tersisa. Sama persis."

Zoro terdiam. "Katakan.. Siapa pembunuh sial itu secara lengkap."

Michi tersenyum menang. Ia yakin 100% Zoro akan masuk ke dalam agennya untuk membunuh si dalang pembunuh ayahnya itu.

.

.

_4 bulan kemudian.._

"Hei, Michi. Kau sudah dapat informasi tentang Kurohige?" Tanya Zoro, si pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berubah profesi menjadi agen rahasia. Usopp dibelakangnya ikut bersamanya menjadi agen rahasia.

"Oh, Zoro." Ujar Michi dan duduk santai. "Belum. Kabarnya dia ada di Grand Line, dimananya, kami belum tahu. Yang hanya kami tahu, cara membunuhnya itulah yang tak bisa hilang. Sayangnya, tak ada saksi mata yang bisa lolos darinya."

"Sampai kapan dia hidup? Apa tak ada cara menangkapnya?" Bentak Zoro kasar, "aku gatal untuk membunuhnya!"

"Kita ini agen rahasia, Zoro.. Bukan polisi. Kita bersembunyi dan menghilangkan keberadaan seseorang dengan diam- diam." Ucap Michi sabar.

"Kalau begitu izinkanlah aku mengejarnya." Ujar Zoro tajam

"Hum.. Baiklah. Tapi kau harus bersama seseorang.. Aku akan meminta Ace karena ia lebih cerdas dan setidaknya tidak buta arah seperti seseorang," sindir Michi pada Zoro yang tersipu, "dan setidaknya kau butuh satu orang lagi selain Ace dan Usopp."

"Aku minta Robin."

.

.

Pojok reviewwww...

Michi : "Kyaaaa. Archieee... *nyiumin posternya Archie yang gue bingkai*"

Ace : "Gue dan OP dilupakan nih?"

Michi : "Nggak kok. Tapi gue emang lagi suka banget sama Archie. Anime tapi masih jalan.. Udah, lanjut yok ke review."

Ace : "Yosha. **Dari A Maxi**."

Michi : "**Yo! Ichi! Mana twitter mu! Ayo follow saya, di ChellArchie ya! Hmm.. Bener kok pendapatmu itu. wkwkwkwk."**

Ace : "Lanjut ke **aRaRaNcHa."**

Michi :** "Ya. Karena memang dibuat samar di chapter ini kok. Hehehe.. Ntar di akhir- akhir baru jadi keren bunuh- bunuhannya *?*"**

Ace : "**Tare-chan.."**

Michi : "**Makasih banyak, Tare-chan.. Iya, ini novel saya. Tapi nggak berani dikirim ke penerbit. Makasih, sekali lagi."**

Ace : "Yosha. Selesai."

Michi : "**ADA YANG PUNYA TWITTER?~ FOLLOW YA! ChellArchie THANKS! REVIEW JUGA YA. LEBIH BAIK REVIEW ABAL SEKALIPUN DARIPADA NGGAK REVIEW SAMA SEKALI! THANKS!"**

Ace : "Berisik.."

.

.


	8. Michi's Past

**Summary : **Memang bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk mengatakan 'kami pasti akan kembali'

**Disclaimer : **One Piece hanya punya Odachi.

**CSA : **Hei kalian? Kurang puas yang sama chapter sebelumnya? Aku memang sengaja, soalnya aku nggak mau kasih hal detail chapter- chapter sekarang. Biarkan semuanya menjadi misteri dan akan kuungkap nanti. =D Ini, chapter 8 juga agak pendek, jadi telanlah emosi dan tetap membacanya ya..,, =D

* * *

**Love, Between Berreta and Shot Gun**

**PortgasArchuleta D. Chelle**

**2011**

** .**

** .**

** "Michi's Past"**

.

.

"Apa?"

Robin menatap seorang laki- laki berambut hijau yang ada di depannya itu. Robin yang sedang menyeruput teh itu dengan bingung. "Kau tak salah?" Tanya Robin dengan bingung. Nami yang ada di depannya yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruk kesukaannya-pun terbengong- bengong.

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah. Ikutlah aku mengejar Kurohige, si pembunuh ayahmu dan ayahku. Kupikir kita bisa bekerja sama karena kita memiliki satu orang pengubah masa kecil kita yang sama." Ujar Zoro dengan tegas, tanpa nada bimbang.

"Hei, Zoro.. Aku mengerti hal itu. Tapi Robin selama ini bertugas di belakang. Apa kau yakin dia bisa untuk menjalani tugas di luar?" Tanya Nami yang khawatir, Robin memang selama sebelum diminta mengintai Zoro, ia tak pernah bertugas sebagai agen di udara bebas.

Zoro melirik Nami, "aku yakin." Jawabnya pendek dan kembali pada Robin. "Maka dari itu, ikutlah aku." Ujar Zoro dengan mantap.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan izin? Apa Michi-san-" Ucapan Robin belum selesai, kembali Zoro menjawab tanpa menungguh Robin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah izin. Dia bilang boleh." Jawabnya cepat.

"Siapa yang bilang boleh? Aku bilang 'terserah kalian sajalah'." Celetuk Michi yang datang tiba- tiba ke kantin bersama Franky, Ace, juga Luffy yang merupakan Agen 12.

"Cih." Zoro mendecak kesal, "bagiku itu sama saja dengan sebuah persetujuan."

Michi duduk di samping Robin dan meminta _vanilla freeze_ kepada pelayan kantin WIM dan kembali kepada Robin.

"Ketua dengan wajah dan senyum mengerikan kok minum _vanilla freeze_? Mencoba melembutkan aura?" Sindir Zoro dengan tawa yang dibuat- buat.

"Ya.. Lebih baik dari seorang laki- laki berambut hijau yang suka tidur namun sok berintelektual padahal buta arah." Balas Michi tajam dan diikuti tawa yang lain. "Kembalilah pada topik, minna-san. Aku jujur saja agak khawatir, Kurohige bukan seorang yang mudah dikalahkan." Kata Michi dengan memindahkan _Vanilla Freeze_ miliknya dan menyeruputnya.

"Kita takkan tahu sebelum mencobanya, bukan.." Ujar Zoro.

"Yah, ketika kalian semua mati karenanya, barulah aku harus mengatakan 'ternyata dia terlalu kuat..' begitu?" Sindir Michi yang memutar- mutar sedotannya. "Sudah cukup banyak yang mati. Jadi, jangan cari resiko. Ngomong- ngomong, dimana Usopp dan Luffy?" Tanya Michi yang celingak- celinguk.

"Yah, mereka memang tidak mirip agen. Mereka sudah bercengkrama dan pergi dari sini. Entah ada dimana." Jawab Ace yang malas dan kembali memakan roti dagingnya. "Aku sudah pasti pergi kan? Franky-taicho? Michi-taicho?"

"Aku sih terserah dia. Walaupun nomor agen Michi lebih dibawah, bintangnya lebih tinggi dan dekat dengan bos besar. Aku yang super ini sih, terserah sajalah." Ujar Franky santai.

Ace kembali menatap Michi dengan penuh permohonan. "Bagaimana, Michi-taicho?" Tanyanya dengan harap.

"Ya. Kau ikut." Jawab Michi dan kembali kepada semuanya. "Kalau hanya berempat, aku takut kalian- tahu sendiri, lah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut?" Usul Zoro dengan santai dan menopang berat kepala di tangan kanannya.

"Aku? Kau gila, Zoro? Aku itu ketua, kalau aku hanya fokus pada Kurohige, agen ini bisa berantakan." Ucap Michi dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara, mintalah bos besar untuk mencari penggantimu?" Usul Franky dan yang lain. Sepertinya mereka sangat senang jika melihat atasan mereka yang mereka lihat hanya memerintah itu bertugas langsung.

"Kau gila." Umpat Michi dengan santai dan menyeruput _vanilla freeze_ miliknya. "Aku sudah 10 tahun sejak aku masuk agen ini saat aku berumur 14 tahun, aku tak pernah bertugas di lapangan."

"Michi-san takut?" Tanya Nami polos, ia kemudian menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Beraninya berbicara seperti itu pada atasannya..

"Jangan bercanda. Pengalamanku lebih daripada kalian." Ujarnya membantah dan membalikan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Sindir Zoro dan menatap Franky, "katakanlah pada bos besar kita itu kalau ketua kami ini akan ikut bersama kami."

Franky menatap Michi yang ber-eskpresi datar, kemudian bersuara. "Baiklah." Ujarnya pendek kemudian berdiri. "Aku hubungi bos besar untuk izin." Ujarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

Franky hanya menatap ketua atasannya itu dengan pandangan khawatir..

.

.

Michi masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap nan penuh dengan layar- layar monitor yang banyak. Saat ia masuk, semua anggotanya langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat padanya walaupun Michi seakan tak mempedulikannya.

"Sambungkan aku pada Bos Besar." Ujarnya dan bergegas masuk lagi ke dalam ruangannya yang ada di dalam ruangan agensi dalamnya itu.

"Baik!" Jawab anggota bagian komunikasi sekutu atas dan langsung duduk kembali. Michi hanya menatap sekilas dan masuk ke ruangannya. Ke ruangan yang agak terang dan rapih.

Michi tak suka gelap. Ia lebih suka cahaya. Namun masa lalu membuatnya harus hidup di dalam kegelapan.. Tak ada yang pernah peduli dengan masa lalunya. Semua anggotanya sudah menggangapnya paling diatas dan disejajarkan dengan bos besar.

Tapi ia bukan bos besar.

Menjadi ketua agen andalan yang bahkan lebih dipercaya dari agen 1 saja, ia awalnya enggan. Namun inilah tugas.

Bukan.

Lebih tepatnya, rodi buat dirinya.

_"Kamu itu.. Jangan membantah! Pokoknya kau harus jadi agen kuat..!"_

_ "Tapi, papa.. Michi mau jadi dokter-"_

_ "Jangan membantah!"_

Michi memukul kepalanya sendiri. Muak sudah ia mengingat masa lalunya. Ia sudah tak bisa menganggap ayahnya sendiri sebagai ayah. Muak sudah hidupnya yang malah lebih tepat sebagai boneka ayahnya. Ia menuntut ilmu tinggi- tinggi, kemudian menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

Untuk keadilan.

_"Keadilan apanya? Kau sebut membunuh ayahku demi keadilan? Membunuh sekutu, hah?"_

Kata- kata Zoro benar- benar terngiang. Benar- benar sulit ia lupakan. Karena ia juga berpikir hal yang sama. WIM bukan menuntut keadilan, tapi kedamaian yang terlihat bagi masyarakat. Baik ataupun buruk akan WIM singkirkan.

Yang menentang Mayoritas akan disingkirkan..

Disingkirkan.

_"Hei, Michi!"_

Suara sang bos besar itu membuatnya kembali pada dunia sadarnya yang harusnya ia pijak, bukan kenangan masa lalunya itu. "Ah, maaf Bos." Ujarnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

_"Ada apa?"_ Tanya suara itu kepada Michi.

"Aku mau mencari Kurohige. Bersama Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, dan Nico Robin." Ucapnya dengan tegas, tanpa keraguan.

_"Michi.. Kau.. Tidak trauma dengan masa lalumu? Karena Kurohige itu orang tuamu dan kaki-"_

"Lupakan soal itu." Ujar Michi tegas dan menatap dinding di depannya. "Aku tak mau mendengar itu lagi.. Bos." Ucapnya tegas.

_"Hei, tapi.. Baiklah.. Aku izinkan. Aku berikan tanggung jawab itu pada Marco."_ Ujar suara itu.

"Terima kasih, bos.. Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

.

.

"Oi, Michi."

Michi yang sedang menyeruput minuman kesukaannya, _Vanilla Freeze _itu sontak berbalik kepada si pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berbaju ungu dengan rambut kuning seperti nanas ada di depannya. "Oh. Nanas."

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, Michi." Ujarnya dan duduk di depan Michi. "Kau gila ya..?" Ujar Marco langsung pada topiknya.

Marco adalah seorang anggota tim rahasia. Tim rahasia adalah tim yang memiliki akses langsung kepada Bos Besar dan bisa mengetahui dimana tempat si Bos Besar. Hanya ada beberapa yang bisa mendapatkan posisi spesial itu. Michi adalah mantan agen itu, hanya setahun, kemudian menjabat menjadi ketua agen. Tim Rahasia hanya ada beberapa orang saja- kepercayaan bos besar.

"Aku.. memang gila." Ujar Michi cuek dan kembali menyeruput _vanilla freeze_ miliknya. "Aku sudah memutuskan aku akan pergi. Aku akan pergi, apapun yang terjadi. Kaupun tak bisa menahanku, Marco." Tukasnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menahanmu, tapi.."

"Lalu? Aku itu masih bisa jalan jauh. Tidak usah ragu. Bantulah aku sampai aku kembali." Ujar Michi dengan tajam. "Jadilah ketua."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu tapi.. Kau.. Aku khawatir.." Ujar Marco kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Tak bisakah kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Aku khawatir.. Kita itu.. Kita teman sejak kecil kan? Aku mengerti kau memang sungguh menyesal masuk agen ini, tapi.."

Michi menatap Marco dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sudah tak pernah ia pakai lagi setelah ia mengalami banyak pencobaan yang berat. "Tak apa, Marco.. Aku tidak menyesal masuk agen ini.. Karena ada kamu.. Ada Zoro.. Ada Robin, Nami, Usopp, Ace, Luffy.. Aku tak menyesal jadi seperti ini. Jangan khawatir."

.

.

Robin kini mempersiapkan kepergiannya untuk mengembara bersama teman- temannya itu. Ia menatap Nami yang gundah, seakan tak bisa tidak bersama Robin di agen itu.

"Tak apa, Nami.. Tak usah cemas.." Ujar Robin dengan senyum dan beralih ke meja sudutnya. Kemudian berdiang sebentar disana.

"Aku khawatir.. Kurohige itu bukan lawan yang mudah.." Ujar Nami dan sepertinya tetesan air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Robin tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi dia pembunuh orang tuaku. Aku memang tak dendam.. Tapi aku akan melawannya.. Bersama Michi-san dan yang lain." Ujarnya dan tersenyum menatap Nami dari pantulan cermin.

"Aku takut.. Apa kalian masih bisa kembali lagi.. Apa kalian baik- baik saja.." Ujar Nami dengan mengusap air matanya. "Aku takut.."

Robin tersenyum. Memang bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk mengatakan 'kami pasti akan kembali' karena Robin sudah 4 bulan ini mempelajari bagaimana Kurohige. Ia mengerti kalau bukan mustahil ia tidak kembali dan bertemu Nami lagi..

Robin mengambil berreta miliknya. Berreta yang penuh kenangan itu dan menyimpan di dalam tasnya. Demi berreta itulah, ia akan berjuang.

Berjuang dengan melangkahi jurang Kematian

.

.

Michi menatap langit dari beranda kamarnya. Ia mendengar dengan baik bagaimana percakapan antara Robin dan Nami. Ia menunduk.

Semakin dalam.

Dalam..

Dan ia melihat bahwa tempat yang ia injak sekarang terlalu tinggi dari tanah. Memang inilah kondisi bagaimana ia dijunjung di tempat gelap itu. Tinggi yang tidak main- main.

Tapi itu memang bukanlah impiannya.

Dijunjung bukanlah impiannya.

Yang inginkan adalah kepercayaan.

Tapi itu sudah cukup. Semua agen sudah mempercayainya. Ia menemukan para teman- temannya yang entah menjadi buruk ataupun baik kondisinya setelah menjadi bawahannya. Sudah cukup semuanya.. Ia sudah puas dengan 25 tahun umurnya yang penuh kenangan.

Kini ia harus melindungi para insipirasinya itu..

Walaupun darahnya harus mengalir keluar seluruhnya dari tubuhnya.

.

.

Kali ini nggak ada PoRe ya... Ntar di chapter selanjutnya aja... =D Sayonaraa...~


End file.
